Red Twins
by Jellicle Yule
Summary: Part one Macavity and Yule, born twins, yet different in everyway. One with a bright future, and another with a dark path ahead of him. See why Macavity left the Jellicle's. please R
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

* * *

A middle aging gray Jellicle Leader, paced back and forth in front of Jennyanydots den. Where his new mate, of a year, was giving birth to his new kittens. Two of his older sons, both yet to grow out of kittenhood themselves, sat behind him. Both young toms had wide smiles on their faces from watching Old Deuteronomy.

"Father, why are you so nervous, this isn't the first time you've become a father. And it's not like you're the one giving birth" the black, leopard spotted Maine Coon laughed only to fall face first into the dirt.

The silver striped tabby kitten who sat beside his brother had his paw outstretched to the side where he had smacked his brother on his head. Said kitten glared up at his brother, sitting up he fluffed out his mane huffing.

"Ignore Tugger Father" the silver tabby grinned at Old Deuteronomy who found himself returning it with a pleasant smile of his own

"Seriously 'Straps what was hitting me for?"

"Just to prove you're an idiot"

"Still no re . . . Hey!"

"Finally caught on have you"

Both bickering brothers were soon quieted when the soft cries of kittens were heard from inside the den.

A cream-coloured Queen soon stepped out and approached Old Deuteronomy. For what seemed like to be a happy moment the look on the Queens face wasn't anything to reflect pleasantness. Jellylorum took the Jellicle Leaders paw into hers and patted it as she whispered too low for the other two kittens to hear what she was saying to the gray tom.

Quietly the Jellicle Leader, walked around Jellylorum, trotting his way into the den and over to a red abd brown spotted queen who was sprawled across a bed of woollen blankets. The Queen lifted her head and looked at her mate with tired eyes, she no longer had any energy left, not even enough to lift her head up the entire way before it fell back down onto the blankets. Her life's mission was now curled up in the warmth of her fur.

Sitting down, Old Deuteronomy greeted his mate with kisses, before settling his eyes on the two kittens that were curled up. A young princess and a tom. His son and daughter. The young princess was a pale cream colour with strips of red down her back. A ring of red was around her neck and around each of her ankles and tip of her tail was red, as well as a patch of red over her left eye on her cream-coloured face. The tom beside her, was a ginger tabby, he looked thinner then his sister, both kittens were blind as bats crashing into each other. Their mother, licked both them clean before her breath was beginning to become laboured.

Jennyanydots hurried over followed by Jellylorum. The two kittens were handed too Old Deuteronomy who held them close. His daughter curled up in his fur sucking on her paw as his son struggled and whined about being held. After he had a hold on both of them he was rushed from the den, he found outside more then his sons.

An orange Tabby slowly approached Old Deuteronomy. "They the wee little ones?" he asked his voice heavy with a Scottish accent. Soon the others hurried over, joining them was his son's Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger, Asparagus patted Deuteronomy on the back.

"Ah more kittens a blessing . . . Jelly told us about Crystal . . . We're sorry" he said to his old friend of years. Skimbleshanks nodded and patted the tribe's leader on the back as well. Two tiny twin striped heads popped out from behind Skimbleshanks legs, "what are their names?" they both asked in union. "Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer Sh" their father hushed them. Older Deuteronomy laughed softly, the two twins had been born only two weeks before and already was a handful for Jenny and Skimble.

"Yes Father what is their names?" Munkustrap asked. Tugger nodded as he peered at his younger siblings.

"I've decided on Yule and Macavity"

"Macavity?"

"But that sounds like such an evil name" Mungojerrie said innocently. Skimble looked at his son and placed a paw on his mouth and apologized for his mouths behaviour.

Old Deuteronomy chuckled and patted the young tom on the head. "Those are good names dad . . . You're just a little runt aren't you?" Tugger said as he reached out and put his paw close to Macavity only to snatch his paw back letting out a yowl when the kitten had bit his paw. "He's got sharp teeth for a newborn"

Munkustrap couldn't help but laugh at his brother who sat him a glare. "That's what you get for calling him a runt" he said as the others laughed around him.

Old Deuteronomy looked down at the kittens in his arms. Two new members to the Jellicle Tribe. He smiled proudly as he held them to him. Not knowing what future held for the two kittens in his loving hold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was a quiet morning in the junkyard, and Old Deuteronomy was lounging on the giant tire on the middle of the yard, he was speaking to Jennyanydots about the arrangement to where Tule and Macavity would live. For he was growing old and didn't have the strength to watch two newborn kittens as well as teach Munkustrap the ways of the tribe to where he would one day protect and then lead the tribe after he passed on to the Heaviside Layer.

"I thank you Jenny"

Jenny smiled, "It will be a pleasure to look after them Old Deuteronomy. They need a nursing queen and since I am finished with my twins I have enough for them" she said jumping off the tire, bowing her head before walking off to her den.

Upon entering her den, she was knocked to the side by Admetus, whom she had asked to watch the four kittens within. Shaking her head she walked further within and looked at the two snickering striped twins. "What have you two done now?" Jenny asked her paws planted firmly on her hips. The two shrunk under her gaze.

"Wasn't our fault . . . "

"He did it . . . "

Both pointed paws at the ginger tabby kitten curled up in the far corner of the room with Yule in the bed of blankets Jenny had set up for them.

"Macavity is only a few days old, how could he have possibly done anything to Admetus"

"But . . . "

"No buts . . . now outside and play and we'll discuss this again when your father gets home"

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer lowered their heads as the marched past their mother and out of the den both were muttering among themselves.

Shaking her head, Jenny looked over at the Red Twins, even though Yule had more white on her then red, it was the nickname the older kittens had already given the two.

Yule looked to be awakening from her catnap, she had her eyes already opening to the world to show a pair of beautiful shining blue eyes. The kittens mewed and squirmed trying to get herself untwined herself from her brother accidently kicking her twin in the side. Snapping his eyes open, Macavity hissed at her which sounded more cute then it did threatening causing Jennyanydots to laugh softly.

Walking over, she picked up Yule who was now sucking on her paw, showing that she was hungry. It was only a good thing that she had her own kittens just a few weeks before and she was still producing milk enough to feed the two.

When she was finished, she bathed both, only with Macavity hissing and trying to bat at her with his paws not wanting to be cleaned.

This was the same routine every day. Macavity refusing daily feeding and baths. Jenny and Jelly had to bring in a bowl of cream every day for him to drink and with the help of Skimbleshanks was able to give him a fairly good bath in a tub that had been brought into the den.

A month had soon passed since the Red twins were born. And already they began to show different personalities from one another . . . Macavity no matter how small his age enjoyed often wrecking havoc in the yard for the older cats, and letting the blame go to Jerrie or Teazer, and hissed at anyone who approached him when he wanted to be alone . . . well all but one . . .

Yule loved the attention and being with the older cats in the junkyard. Her favorite was her father and would always be around him when he came to visit and would sit through his lessons he would give Munkustrap. But when he wasn't around, she was seen following after Jenny's oldest daughter Demeter and her best friend Bombalurina. She followed them through the yard, chatting as she went.

"Deme' do you like Munku . . . I do . . . he's a cool big brother . . . but he's so serious . . . not like Tugger who likes fun . . . You like Tugger don't you Bomba?"

Demeter blushed and lowered her head when Yule mentioned about anything going on between her and her brother. Bomba however would laugh and hold her tail and head high. "I am too good for Tugger"

"OH am I . . . come now Bomba you know you can't resist me" a coy voice answered from atop the old rusting car. All three lifted their heads to look at the tom resting in the hot late afternoon sun.

Yule smiled and with difficulty finally managed to climb onto the car rubbing her head in her brother's mane. Tugger grinned and ruffled the fur on the kitten's head making her squeal in protect, crouching down on her belly her paws on top her head to protect her fur from him.

The Maine Coon laughed, "Where's the other runt?"

"Macavity's not a runt . . . " Yule frowned. Tugger shrugged his shoulders and looked down at Demeter and Bombalurina. "I'll take care of her from here"

The said young queens said their thanks and went off on their own without the queenkit following them. Yule watched them leave, "When will I be beautiful as them?" she asked.

"When you're older"

"But I wanna look like that now"

Tugger chuckled, "Well you're going to have to be patient"

Yule pouted but was soon replaced with a smile as she sat down and went about telling her brother about everything she had done that day.

It was nightfall when Tugger carried a tired Yule back to Jenny and Skimble's den. Inside Macavity's constant protesting could be heard."Nighty night . . . " she yawned as she walked on inside the den.

A soaking wet Macavity sat in the middle of the floor grumbling as jenny dried him off with a towel humming as she did so. But as the kitten's fur started to dry it also puffed out making him look like a tiny ball of fluff.

Giggling, his sister made her way over and sat down in front of him and tapped him on the nose with her paw as Macavity tried to tame his fur once Jenny was done with him and made her way to the back of the den.

"Why do you hate baths?"

"Why should I tell you?!"

Even though he had snapped at her, the smile never wavered from his twins face. "But it's nice to be clean"

Macavity rolled his eyes and began to sulk after he managed to somewhat tame his wild fur.

"Yule bath time"

The queenkit smiled and pecking her brother on the cheek, bounded around him and to the backroom of the den to take her nightly bath.

An hour later, Yule was curled up sleeping much to a distressed ginger kitten. Macavity was locked in her hold while she slept. Making it impossible for him to escape without making her, or alerting Jenny or Skimble's. Grumbling he soon gave up.

"I hate sisters . . . "


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Macavity get down from there, you'll get hurt!" a 7-month-old Yule hollered at her twin.

Macavity though, did not listen, he had been dared by Plato, who was only a month older then him, to climb the largest junk pile in the yard. He already nearly fell twice, and each time Yule though her heart would jump out of her chest.

"Macavity come on please come down"

"Yes Macy come down like a good little kitty" Plato and Alonzo laughed nagging him on. Yule would swipe at them and hiss, "You leave him alone!"

Up on the junk pile, Macavity grumbled to himself as he climbed. The pads of his paws were bruised and cut from the sharp junk he was climbing. His ears were flat back against his head trying to ignore the calls from below. He was almost to the top...

"MACAVITY!?"

Just as he made his final leap to the ledge of a broken picture frame, Jennyanydots voice rang out, jerking him out of his concentration. Paws outstretched, only his claws caught the edge of the frame leaving him hanging from it.

Yule's breath caught in her throat, "Macavity..." she whispered fear lining her voice.

The two other toms that were sitting there were quiet. Both waiting to see what was going to happen to the dangling ginger kitten.

"Macavity you get down from there, this instant" Jenny called.

"Yes Macy dearest come on down" Plato laughed. The angry hisses of the kitten above them could be heard from were he hung.

Yule glared at Plato, "Stop teasing him!" she growled, looking up at her twin she started to run toward the pile but was caught by Munkustrap who had come over to investigate the source of the noises.

"Munku...let me go"

"No Yule, you're far too small, you'll just end up getting hurt just trying to help him. Leave it to me"

He placed her intro the cat nearest to him's, arms, Jellylorum who was one of the many cats who had come to see what was happening held Yule in her place.

Carefully as he could, Munkustrap climbed the junk pile. Soon enough with difficulty he reached the top. He then balanced himself, "Macavity hold on tight"

"What do you thing I am doing fool?" Macavity snapped.

Ignoring his half-brothers remark, the young Jellicle protector held out his paw, "Grab it!"

"I'd rather fall"

"Don't be so damn stubborn"

"I don't want your help!"

"Just grab it"

The striped tabby held out his paw even further.

"I said no!" Macavity swiped at his paw with his own claws but in doing so he lost his grip he had on the frame and fell. Tumbling down the pile, pieces of glass and sharp metal sliced his body before he finally made it to the bottom, unconscious.

Hurrying over to him, Yule began to lick his wounds all the while pleading for him to wake up. She was soon pushed aside as Skimbleshanks picked her twin up and rushed him off toward the den with Jenny and Jelly hurrying after him.

Coming down from his perch on the pile, Munkustrap scooped Yule up and patted her head as she cried. "Is he going to die?"

"No, No...Jenny and Jelly will fix him...Demeter?"

"Yes?"

Munku handed his sister over to the black and gold queen, "Watch her while I do get my father"

The queen nodded and took Yule with her to Jenny's den.

Two hours passed, and Yule was sitting between Demeter's legs with her head leaning on the queens legs as they awaited the news on Macavity's condition. There with them was Tugger, Bomba, Teazer, Jerrie, as well as Skimble and Asparagus. The two older cats were talking to Plato and Alonzo scolding them about what they had done in patronizing Macavity. Munkustrap had yet to return with Old Deuteronomy.

Teazer and Jerrie were trying to cheer Yule up by doing tricks for her. Only time she laughed was when they were trying to do a cartwheel and had crashed into one another, but her laugh wasn't joyful as it usually was it was dull sounding.

Her head lifted up as two figured came out of the darkness. She ran toward the larger figure of the two. "Papa" she called and wrapped her paws around Old Deuteronomy's large waist. The aging cat smiled softly and hugged his daughter to him.

"Any news on Macavity?" Munkustrap asked as he sat down beside Demeter. "Not yet. Jenny and Jelly have been in there for two hours straight and not a word yet" Tugger yawned as he lounged back with his arm around Bomba's shoulder. He wasn't all that concerned for the ginger kitten, Macavity always seemed trouble for him as well as every other cat in the junkyard.

Another hour later, Jenny stepped out of the den and looked at the gathering crowd outside the den. Teazer and Jerrie though had fallen asleep in a pile of tangled limps were they had toppled into one another again. Jennyanydots approached the Jellicle leader.

"What is the news on Macavity?" he asked.

Yule popped her head out from where she was hiding in her fathers warm fur. "Is he going to die?"

Jenny smiled softly at the queenkit. "No he isn't going to die. He is resting though, Jelly and I have managed to clean his wounds and make sure they hadn't got infected in time...you may go in an..."

Yule dashed between Jenny's legs and into the den. She walked over to the ginger kitten who was sleeping in a bed of blankets. He was wrapped with small bandages. She sat down beside him and licked his ears, she could hear her father talking with Jenny and Jelly outside the den. She continued to lick her brothers ears until she felt him stirring and sat back and watched him with curious eyes.

Opening his eyes, Macavity looked up at the face of his sister. "Why did you climb that pile? I told you it was dangerous!"

"I was challenge"

"So..."

"You're a queen...you wouldn't understand what its like to be challenged by a another tom"

"Maybe I don't but you got hurt. If you had just listened to me you wouldn't have!"

Tears lined Yule's eyes and fell down her face wetting her fur. Macavity lowered his head and flattened his ears, grumbling to himself. He didn't know why he always felt guilty when he made her cry, he didn't care if he made any other of the queens in the yard cry but when it came to Yule...he always had guilt rise in him.

Reaching up, he swatted his sister in the nose, making her cover it with her paws and look at him confused.

"Don't cry" he muttered.

"What?"

"I said don't cry" he said louder this time. "I'm...um...sorry..." he lowered his eyes. A bright smile appeared on Yule's face, she wrapped her paws around him making sure not to hurt him. "It ok brother" she said laying down beside him and licked his ears again making him grumble.

"So how are you runt?" both kittens looked up at Tugger as he entered the den with a smug look on his face. Macavity hissed his fur standing on end, "I am not a runt you cinnamon roll head" he batted the top of Tugger's head when he bent down.

The Maine Coon frowned and sat back crossing his arms, "You brought this upon yourself. If you had excepted help you wouldn't be in this mess"

"Who said I ever wanted help!? And I'd rather be hurt then 'saved' by some gray pansy of a protector" Macavity sneered turning his back to Tugger and laid back down placing his head in his crossed arms. Tugger's frown deepened, turning he rolled his eyes "Ungrateful little spat"

Yule sat silently as Tugger left and looked at her twin. It confused her how she got along with her other brothers but Macavity never did. But she knew how much it bothered her twin to speak about anything like that so she remained silent and sat beside him and watched him as he sulked.

"Don't listen to him. You're not a spat" she said as she flicked his ear with her paw. The ginger kitten rolled his eyes before he jumped and pined her rolling around with her bitting her ear tugging on it as she laughed and batted at him. Jumping off her, Macavity laid down again his wounds making it hard for him to really move again for too long.

Yule rolled onto her stomach and tilted her head as she stared at him. "Macavity...Alonzo told me earlier you were a evil kitten..."

Macavity snorted, though he didn't say anything. It was exactly what they had told him for months and he never denied it, but tried to look up to what they were saying. If they thought he was evil he'd be evil to them. Though he knew better then to say anything to Yule about it.

"They're idiots. Don't go listening to what they say...they're weaklings too"

"But Alonzo is in line for next protector if Papa dies and Munkustrap becomes leader"

Macavity narrowed his eyes, "It should be a son of Deuteronomy that takes that silver tabby's place as well as doesn't deserve to be leader" he grumbled. But Yule heard him, walking over she sat beside him and placed her paw on his head, "You'd make a good protector Mac...we're just...too young that's all"

The ginger tabby closed his eyes, 'One day I won't be too young and I'll prove it that I'm the best out of those two morons I call brothers'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

****

* * *

Two days after Macavity's accident. He was able to fully walk again but only with a slight limp. On the second day, he woke up to his sister's face right in his. Letting out a hiss he jumped back and landed on his rear his tail between his legs.

Yule fell on her side laughing as her brother glared at her. "You...you looked so funny...you flew..." she laughed rolling around on the floor holding her sides.

Sneering the ginger tabby stood, almost toppling over after putting too much weight on his left leg. "Why are you in here anyways? Shouldn't you be out with your little friends?" he spat as he walked around her to the bowl of cream Jenny had laid out and lapped at it.

Yule jumped up and over to his side, "I'm starting my dance lessons. I thought you'd like to watch?"

Snorting, Macavity rolled his eyes "Why would I want to watch you prance around. You'd just fall on your head...wait I would like to see that might be funny" he laughed making Yule pout and swat him on one of his ears. "That was mean to say...after I brought you nice when you were sick" she said placing her paws on her hips mimicking Jenny when she was mad.

Rolling his eyes again, the ginger tabby sat back and swished his tail. "I don't like dancing anyways"

"Oh come on...if not for me...hmmm...Demeter is going to be there isn't that a good reason?" Yule asked leaning in her nose touching his with a smug smile on her face. What colour was in Macavity's fur drained..."Demeter?"

Yule nodded. "Yep"

Macavity lowered his head and grumbled for a moment, "Fine" he said as he turned and walked out of the den with a limp. Smiling, she followed after her twin, her tail swishing gracefully in the air as she hummed to herself. She knew her twin had a somewhat of a crush on the gold and black queen. Even if she was older then him...only thing was...Demeter seemed more fond of Munkustrap then Macavity.

Upon arriving in a clearing just outside the yard. There were three queens awaiting them, Bombalurina, Demeter and Cassandra. Yule had only seen her once and even then she thought, Cassandra was a snob...because she was a purebred. Yule wasn't paying much attention where she was going and ran straight into Macavity who had stopped and had sat down. The cat turned his head and looked at his sister and snorted, "Do watch where you are going"

Yule laughed, "You just don't want to look like a fool in front of Demeter I know you can't fool me" she said as she walked around him ignoring the heated look he gave her as she passed him. Making her way over to the awaiting Queens. Demeter raised her head from her paws when she spotted the younger queen heading their way, "Ah you've come" she said as the other two looked toward the new arrival.

"Sorry I wanted Macavity to watch me dance..." she said looking over at her brother who was trying to act like he didn't really care about being there. But she could catch him seeking peeks at Demeter. Cassandra stuck her nose in the air, "He's one of the scruffiest toms I've ever seen" she remarked making Yule hiss at her.

Demeter quickly stood and walked toward Yule and patted her on the head, "Lets get this dance lesson started" she said to change the subject to calm down the younger queen. A smile spread across Yule's face. "Yes please" she said anxiously making Demeter smile as she started the young ones lesson off.

That's how every dance lesson from that day on went. Yule would often drag Macavity to her lessons, but there were times when he would just show up and watch. Though she knew he was only half watching her, and she knew that by the fact he would laugh if she messed up. But her mistakes came less and less with each one of her lessons, her three teachers were saying she would be one of the best dancers in Jellicle history one day.

Yule was practicing on her own one day. She was humming a song that Jenny would often sing to her when she woke from a nightmare. She was in the middle of one of her routines when a voice came from behind her.

"Do excuse me miss but where do I find Munkustrap?"

Letting out a yelp of surprise, she toppled to the ground and fell on her rear. "Owie..." she whined she had also landed on her tail which she now cradled in her arms.

"You alright?" came a soft voice from in front of her. Lifting her head she looked into the face of a white and black tuxedo tomkit. If cats could blush, her entire cream face would be red to match the rest of the redness on her body. Gulping she nodded, "Y..Yes...was it you who called me?"

The tom shook his head, "No it was my uncle" he said stepping aside as a large round black and white tom marched over to her. Jumping to her feet she stared at him with wide eyes, she had never seen a cat as wide as him...not even her own father was as wide as this tom was.

"Wh...Who are you?"

The tom seemed offended, "I am Bustopher Jones dear young Queen. How could you not know of me?"

"I was only born seven months ago Mr Bustopher Jones sir..."

"Well then that would explain it. Now where could I possibly find Munkustrap?" Bustopher asked as he eyed the one in front of her. Yule jumped to her feet and smiled, "My big brother is in the main yard"

Bustopher Jones raised an eyebrow and them seemed deep in thought, "Oh yes you must be Crystal's kitten...one of the two I mean...Yes I have heard of you, I am sorry for your mother's death" he said bowing his head to the young Queen. Yule's ears flatten at the mention of her mother, many in the junkyard never mentioned her mother around her or Macavity...though she doubted her brother would care.

"Yes I am her daughter..." she said before she replaced the small frown on her face with a wide smile. "Come on I'll take you to big brother" she said turning and heading for the main yard of the Jellicle's territory. She kept looking at the tuxedo tomkit who was walking along side Bustopher Jones, he looked to be around her age or maybe a month older she couldn't exactly be sure.

Soon they had arrived. She lead them over to where Munkustrap was talking with a pair of twins she was once told were the Dark twins, Tantomile and Coricopat, she always thought they were spooky whenever she saw them. The two twins looked their way as they were heading toward them, they bowed their heads to Munkustrap and departed disappearing around the old broken down oven,

The striped tabby looked at his sister and then quickly bowed his head, "Ah Bustopher Jones what do I owe this visit to the Jellicle Junkyard it is not even the Jellicle Ball yet"

The large tom nodded his head in greeting, "I have a new member of your tribe to deliver" he motioned to his nephew. "Deuteronomy had asked me to bring him to the junkyard when it was possible to leave him on his own...I believe eight months is good enough...his parents had been killed by Pollicles months ago...his name is Mistoffelees."

The Jellicle Protectors eyes traveled to the tuxedo tom as he crouched down low, he felt like he was being judge and put an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Yule sat beside him and smiled, she patted his head, "Don't be scared..." she whispered.

Munkustrap nodded, "She is right there is nothing to be scared of...I do believe Father said something about a new arrival...I thank you for bringing him here sir" he said as Bustopher nodded and looked down at his nephew. "You are to behave while you are here and make the family name proud" he scoffed before having Munkustrap show him the way out of the yard.

Mistoffelees sat up and looked to his right at Yule who was smiling at him. He was confused as to while she kept smiling at him like that, but he scrapped his paw on the ground in embarrassment, "Why do you stare at me like that?"

Yule blinked her eyes and tilted her head, "Look at you in what way...I like smiling at cats...well those who deserve to be smiled at" she giggled as she held out her paw for him to shake.

"I'm Yule"

The tuxedo tom held out his paw and shook hers, "Mistoffelees"

"That's a really strange name...but it's cute too" she giggled.

Misto ducked his head. Suddenly he was jerked as Yule started to lead him through the junkyard showing him all her favorite places to go as well as all her friends. All but one...

"Where's Macavity?" Yule asked as she tapped her chin with her paw. Misto sat on the ground rubbing his paw which he was lucky wasn't torn off by the over excited queen. "Who's Macavity?" he asked looking at the cream and red queenkit.

"He's my twin?"

"There are three pairs of twins in this yard?"

"Yep...The Dark twins are the oldest though they're even older then Munku and Tugger...and then there are Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer their only weeks older then Mac and I...and then there is me and Macavity...the Red Twins..."

"That's a strange name to have for twins"

Yule shook her head, "Not when me and Mac are all red. Tugger once said we should be called ying and yang because we're so different from one another" she said as she sat down and groomed her tail. She then smiled at Misto, "If your parents died months ago why didn't you come to the tribe then?" she suddenly asked curious to know why.

Misto rubbed his paws together as he seemed deep in thought. "Uncle Bustopher never told me" he said as he sat back and held his head high at the mentioning of his uncle, Yule giggled behind her paw she could clearly see the tom in front of her was proud to be called Bustopher's nephew.

"You're that fat toms nephew? Ha that'll be you in the future then" a mocking voice laughed from above them. Both kits raised their heads to look at the ginger tabby sprawled on a pipe not far from them. Yule frowned, "That wasn't nice to say Macavity"

Macavity grinned, "Well I'm not nice now am I"

"Say you're sorry"

"What if I don't wanna?"

"I said say you're sorry"

"How about...No?"

Yule stomped her paw on the ground and crossed her arms. "I said say you're sorry Macavity"

Her twin jumped down from his perch and walked toward them with a wicked grin, "And what if I don't" he looked at Misto. "He going to take me on? He wouldn't last one minute against me and my special trick" he laughed as he pushed Misto to the ground. The tomkit toppled back into a pile of junk. Yule gasped and hurried over to the tuxedo tom, "You leave him alone!" she shouted at her brother as she helped Misto up and smiled sweetly at him making the tom look away embarrassed.

Macavity laughed, "See he's such a weakling..." his laugh was cut short when Yule shot him a glare. She had glared at him a few times but this time...he had never seen such hatred in her that was ever directed at him. "Grow up Macavity" she said helping Misto off to see Jenny to see if he was hurt and if he needed help.

Macavity sat where he was watching them go. He narrowed his eyes, what kind of sister would turn on their own twin like that over some tom. He then decided he did not like the tuxedo tom...he seemed trouble...but he doubted he'd be trouble for too long, laughing to himself he looked down at his paws were tiny sparks were seen. _'Oh yes...non of the toms will be trouble once I get the hang of this'_ he laughed to himself as he marched off to a secure location to resume his practicing.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** I thank all those that have reviewed for this story so far. And those who are reading and do like it please review. Your reviews let me know if I should keep the story going.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

[Macavity POV

Four days. It had been four days since that weakling of a tom arrived in the junkyard. I would watch him and my sister from afar. Something about that tuxedo little freak bothered me but I couldn't place it.

Jumping down from my perch, I made my way into the back corners of the yard, I had claimed it as my own, it was my private place to practice.

It was only a month before I had discovered that I had a gift . . . it was small . . . only sparks . . . but I knew it was magic. Something that never occurred in more then a few cats out of thousands. I know those Dark Twins had it. The whole tribe knew, but they were considered blessed with their psychic powers.

Looking down at my paws, I smirked. I did not plan on telling anybody. It was to be my advantage over every other cat in the tribe that disgusted me. And that was just about every cat here . . . all but two . . . my sister and that beautiful black and golden Queen, Demeter. But she fancied that ugly silver tabby that I called brother.

I thought he did not deserve such a place as Jellicle Protector, nor did he seem fit to be leader when the old bastard dies. One could guess whom I thought would make a better leader . . . that's right . . . me.

I smirked at the thought. If I were to become leaders, non of the cats would bother to stand in my way and those who did . . . would not be around for much longer. Smirking, I laughed at the thoughts of the tribe bowing at my paws.

[Yule's POV

I had come to find Macavity after leaving Misto alone when he went off with Tugger to talk to him for a while. And when I found my twin, I stood in my place staring at his back as if he had completely lost his mind.

His laugh though, made a chill run down my spine and up my tail.

Approaching him slowly from behind, I reached my paw out and touched his shoulder. "Macavity?"

I saw him tense the moment I touched him, and before I knew it I was pinned to the ground with his paws crushing my chest and his claws digging into my flesh. Shaking I looked up at my brother and all I saw was the wild look that had donned my twins face. Fear came rushing into me mixing with the feeling of pain that filled my body.

"Mac . . . Maca . . . vity . . . " I whimpered.

I watched him as realization came to his face and eyes. His eyes widened and he jumped off me. Rolling onto my stomach, I winced. The pain in my chest was making it hard for me to breathe. Lifting my head, I looked at Macavity who wasn't staring at me, but instead staring at his paws where his claws were stained red with my blood. His expression had gone from wild . . . to horror . . . both looks I have never experienced on his face before this moment.

"Macavity?" I started to wonder over to him slowly. Only to watch him back away from me before he finally took off running.

"What's happening to you Macavity . . . ?"

[Normal POV

Macavity ran though the junkyard. Not bothering, or even caring whom he ran into as he ran. He finally stopped when he found a small puddle, in which he slammed his paws into the water to try and rid himself of his sister's blood.

When his claws were cleaning, he sat back and stared down at his paws. He had attacked his sister . . . something he had never done . . . nor thought he'd ever do.

But some part of him, way back in his mind knew it was her when he attacked . . . some part of him took pleasure in causing her pain . . . and the fact of pleasure that he had her blood on his paws only moments before.

Clenching his paws. He narrowed his eyes at his reflection in the murky water. Huffing, he slammed his paw into the water making the image ripple as he turned and stocked off to be alone.

Back at the den that night, and after she had let Jenny patch her up, and lying to the middle-aged Queen about tripping. Yule sat at the entrance of the den once everybody else had gone to sleep. She sat letting her eyes watch the darkness for any signs of her brother.

It had been hours, and Macavity had yet to return. Sighing, she lowered her head, she wasn't mad at her brother for what he had done. She knew he would never do anything like that to her on purpose . . . but she did worry sometimes . . .

The sound of paws hitting the ground, made her lift her head again. She spotted the familiar ginger furred tom heading toward the den from the shadows. She stepped aside as he passed her silently.

"Mac . . . ?"

"What?" a gruff voice answered.

Padding over to him, she sat down in front of him and looked him in the eyes, "Are you all right?" she asked.

Macavity snorted, "Shouldn't that is what I should be asking you?"

Yule waved her paw at him, "I'm fine . . . but seriously Macavity . . . earlier . . . that look you gave me . . . that wasn't you . . . it frightened me . . . you seemed so different . . . "

Macavity grinned and laughed, "We are different Yule all the cats say so" he joked.

"That's not what I mean and you know it Macavity!" she snapped at him, realizing what she did she gasped and covered her mouth with her paws. "I'm...I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean too..." her voice trailed off as tears came to her eyes and began to fall.

Sighing, Macavity reached out and wrapped his paws around her and held his sister against him as the young queen cried into his shoulder. Closing his eyes, he tried to push down the guilt that was starting to submerge in him again, guilt to know that he was the reason she was crying right now . . . guilt to see the bandages on her body from where he had attacked her earlier.

"I'm sorry . . . " he whispered in her ear as her cries started to subside. How was it . . . that all his defenses could drop in a second . . . only for the mere reason to comfort the queenkit in his arms? Shaking his head, he swore he'd never understand . . .


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Yule stayed indoors the next day, and surprisingly so did Macavity who stayed with her. The ginger tabby would sit by her, as if guarding.

Many of the cats in the junkyard though he was out to kill the cat who had attacked her, no one believed the story of where she said she'd tripped. But no one also knew that it was Macavity himself, who was the cause of her wounds. And Yule preferred it that way, she knew how many of the cats thought of her brother . . . and did not want them going after him for a mere mistake in attacking her.

Sitting now at the entrance of the den, Yule was looking out at the yard where it was quiet. Not many of the cats were outside, since the sky looked gloomy and showed signs of possible rain. She scrunched up her nose, "Eck . . . I hate rain . . . "

Macavity who was lounging beside her snorted, "Its just water . . . I thought you liked baths that's water to you know?"

"I do . . . but rain . . . its so cold . . . "

Macavity laughed making her shoot a glare at him, "Not funny Mac!"

"Oh believe me . . . it is"

Yule huffed and batted him on the nose then laid her head down in her paws and closed her eyes. "Is not . . . " she whispered only making him laugh louder.

----

Not very far away, Jenny and a very pregnant Jellylorum sat, the cream-coloured queen had her paws on her round stomach where hers and Asparagus' first kitten was growing within.

Both Queens were watching the young kits for sometime now. "Are you sure it was Macavity Jenny?" Jelly asked looking over at the Gumbie Cat who was knitting a blanket. "I do not know . . . But Yule does seem determined to defend her brother and keep him out of trouble sort of way" JennyAnyDots replied.

"What it seems to be a common thing among twins, take my little ones for example . . . when one gets in trouble . . . the other one tries to cover for the other" she continued with a smile. Jerrie and Teazer maybe be a lot to handle, but she loved her kittens nonetheless and would never trade them even for all the catnip in the world.

Jelly nodded and looked down at her stomach and smiled. She was due shortly, "As lovely as twin's sound I am quite happy for just having one" she said. Her eyes saddened suddenly, she had, had one kitten before long before she had met Asparagus but it was all stillborn and for that her first mate had abandoned her and had left.

Jenny smiled at her friend, "This kitten will be filled with life Jelly and be very adventurous"

"Oh not so adventurous to have me and Asparagus running around in circles" came Jelly's reply as she at Jenny's and Skimble's twins.

Both queens laughed and began to chat about the kittens and the rest to come in the future.

-----

Five days later, after the event of her brother's attack. Yule had her bandages removed and was now laying about on the tire enjoying the early morning sun.

"Why isn't it the creamy red angel of the junkyard" a soft voice called up to her. Lifting her head from her paws, the queenkit hazed down at the familiar tuxedo tom who was smiling up at her.

"You're too sweet Misto" she purred.

Mistoffelees jumped onto the tired and after looking around, produced a white lily in his paws and handed it to Yule who placed it behind her ear. Misto had revealed his magic to her on the second day he had arrived in the tribe. Only she, Munkustrap, Tugger and Old Deuteronomy knew of his powers.

But he had the feeling those creepy Dark twins knew it was well and he knew this by the stares they would often give him when they were around as if they could see right through him.

"Thank you Misto" she kissed him on the cheek and giggled when he lowered his head shyly. She thought it was awfully cute when he was shy, in truth is being one of the many things she liked about him.

"The Jellicle Ball is coming up in two nights. Are you going?" she asked

The tuxedo tom shook his head, "I'm not a very good dance . . . not like you" he remembered the first day he arrived when he saw her dancing all by herself. Yule smiled sweetly at him, "I'm sure you're a fabulous dancer Misto" she smiled tapping his head with her paw flicking his ear.

"I heard a Queen is going to do her coming of age dance this year . . . who is it?" Misto asked tilting his head as she sat up and tapped her chin with her paw.

"Hmm this year its Cassandra I believe" she sighed and looked off into space and had a dreamy look appear on her face.

"I can't wait for mine" she said as she looked down.

"Is there someone you'd like to approach you when it's your time?" Misto asked softly.

Yule looked away, "Well there is this one tom . . . "

"No tom in this tribe is worthy of my sister" a sneering voice was heard. Macavity jumped onto the tire and shot a glare at Misto who shrank away slightly lowering his head.

"There are plenty of worthy toms" Yule protected crossing her paws over her chest frowning. Macavity rolled his eyes, and snorted, "They are all weak . . . only the one who can beat me in combat can mate you . . . only then he would be worthy of the angel of the Jellicles"

Yule's eyes widened before she giggled and hugged him, "Aw you're so sweet Macavity" she said as he rolled his eyes and pushed him off her. He didn't like showing affection, not even to his own sister in public, and to the weakling tom behind him nonetheless.

"But I thought Deme' was the most perfect angel of the Jellicle's" she teased him, making Macavity slapped his paw over her mouth and give her a stern look. Yule giggled from behind his paw, she knew Macavity didn't want anything to know what he thought of Demeter. When he took his paw away, she smiled, "Well I assure you Macavity there is a tom worthy of me in this tribe" she cast a look at Mistoffelees.

Macavity looked at the tuxedo tom, "We will see" he sneered before grabbing her by the paw. "Come" he said tugging her along with him. Confused she waved over her shoulder at Misto before Macavity pulled her around a corner and she could no longer see him.

She snatched her paw back, "What's up with you Mac?" she asked as she started to walk along side him. "I want to show you something" he said as he leads her away from the junkyard. She was suddenly becoming a little more hesitant to follow him. She had never been outside the junkyard before. "Where are you taking me?"

"Oh don't worry this isn't a catnapping" he rolled his eyes as he finally stopped and turned to look at her. "I finally managed to Master it as best I can for right now"

"Master at what Mac?"

"You'll see" Macavity ran off and when he came back he was holding a struggling mouse in his paws. It was just a baby from what Yule could see. "What are you doing Macavity?" she asked suddenly confused as Macavity placed the mouse down.

The mouse was so scared it didn't even bother moving, it was frozen on the ground in fright.

Yule sat back confused, she watched as Macavity waved his paw over the mouse and as if it was controlled by strings the mouse started to twitch and do random movements. Macavity laughed as he waved it his paw more and the mouse was twitching uncontrollably squeaking out.

Yule's eyes widened in horror. "Macavity stop it!" she cried as she reached out and snatched the mouse and watched as it went limp in her hands but it was still breathing.

Macavity was laughing, "See I've mastered it"

"Mastered what . . . magic?"

"Yes"

"You mastered dangerous magic Mac . . . how could you hurt such an innocent thing?"

"Come on Yule we hunt and eat nice"

"But we don't torture them"

"Well you don't"

Yule hissed and swiped at him with her paw. "Sometimes I think the other toms are right about you Macavity . . . " she said as she ran off with the mouse in her paws and went off to the junkyard and there she let the mouse go free.

Back where Macavity was. He was staring at where his sister last was, he thought she'd understand him. Be happy that he shared his magic with her. Narrowing his eyes he growled and clawed at the ground his paw, "Damnit . . . " her words hung in his mind.

Huffing he turned and went back to the junkyard. When he found her, she was laying with Munkustrap on the car roof. She was shaking from what she saw, and he suddenly thought he had told their brother about what he did. But as he approached them Munkustrap looked at him, "Yule said the cat who attacked her before came back did you get rid of him?" the silver tabby asked.

Macavity was shocked. He was sure she would have told, but there she went lying again to protect him. Macavity shrugged, "He ran away with his tail between his legs he won't show himself around here much longer" he smirked giving a small laugh that made a shiver run down Munku's spine.

"Good" were the protectors only reply as he put his arm around his younger sister.

Yule peeked at Macavity, she was still scared from what she saw him do to that mouse and even though she feared he would use it on one of the toms he hated and she knew there were many, she kept his secret. Just like she kept Mistoffelees. Macavity nodded his thanks as he smirked and trotted off.

There was something in that smirk that made Yule feel like she was regretting not telling the truth about what had just happened. But nonetheless she kept her mouth shut and just buried her face in her brothers fur as he tried to sooth her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Two days had passed since Macavity revealed his power to Yule. And it was finally the night of the Jellicle Ball.

All the cats were rushing about getting ready; Jellylorum was helping as best she could due to her kitten being due at any time.

Yule herself was in Jenny's den as she, Demeter and Bombalurina were getting ready. The young queen was sitting with Demeter and Bomba behind her grooming her fur, she was excited for her first ball and wouldn't help but wonder who was going to dance with her during the time. Though she could tell by the look Macavity gave her whenever he passed the entrance of the den, that it would be doubtful if any tom got near her.

"Yule you must sit still" Demeter laughed softly as she finally finished grooming the fur on Yule's head.

"But I'm just so excited."

"As were we at our first ball but we still managed to sit still" Bombalurina stated as she finished polishing the queenkits claws. "And tonight you will put those dance lessons we gave you to the test" she said with a smile.

Yule nodded her head excitedly, "Yes, yes" she exclaimed making the two Queens laugh at her excitement.

"Is she ready?" came a muscular voice from their left. Munkustrap walked into the den, he flashed a smile at Demeter who felt her face heat up and looked away. He nodded his head in greeting to Bomba before turning to his sister, "Ah aren't you a beautiful sigh to lay eyes upon…. I'm going to have to keep my eyes on you"

Yule rolled her eyes, "Oh don't worry big brother Macavity already swore he would" she muttered as she stood and hugged him. "Thank you though," she said before the four of them walked out of the den. It was getting nightfall and the ball was soon to begin.

The ball was going well. Yule had danced with Munkustrap and Tugger as well as Deme' and Bomba. She was happy to be able to have danced with Mistoffelees who had surprised her with his outstanding dancing. But her the happiness she felt dancing with Misto was torn away when Macavity and taken her and danced with her instead all the while sneering at any tom that got close to her.

When Old Deuteronomy had arrived. Yule stayed by his side, she did not dance the rest of the night. She watched as Cassandra preformed the mating dance with Alonzo who had been the first to approach her. She smiled as she watched the two, a flirty tom like Alonzo would surely be put in his place with a stern purebred like Cassie. She was happy for them, which made her drift back to her own mating dance that she would one day perform. She cast a sideways glance at Mistoffelees, who as if knowing she was looking at him, looked her way and flashed her a smile.

Smiling back, she turned her head away and looked onward. Soon it was time for Old Deuteronomy to pick the cat that would go onto Heaviside Layer. It was an old cat that she hardly knew, but was whispered too from Tugger that the cat chosen was Skimble's father. The cat hardly ever returned to the junkyard, hence his family would always go see him.

As the ball was ending and the dawn had arrived. Munkustrap left the yard with Old Deuteronomy to help him on his way home, all the other cats went about there ways and headed on home to get some sleep tired out from singing and dancing all night.

Yule though remained outside, and with her was Mistoffelees. They were both laying atop the car watching as the sun peeked over the horizon. "I can't believe you called yourself a bad dancers, you're a wonderful one. Better then Plato might I say who stepped on my poor paw" she said laughing.

Misto gave a shy smiled, "Maybe…but you're still a better dancer then I shall ever be"

"All thanks to Deme' and Bomba…Look Misto…I'm sorry about my brother interrupting our dance…"

"Its alright he was just looking out for you. If I were your brother I'd do the same" Misto said sitting up and stretching. "I best be going…" he took her paw in his and kissed the top of it, "Sleep well" he said before jumping off the car and marched off to the pipe he made his den while Jelly was going through her last trimester of pregnancy.

Yule waved as he left and looked down at her paw afterwards. She smiled and jumped down and on the way back to Jenny's den was humming to herself as she had a skip in her step. To her…all was good in the junkyard and her troubles of what she saw two days before with Macavity and the mouse was forgotten…for now.

* * *

AN: Sorry for it being so short. Please review. Thank you. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven.**

* * *

A month had passed since the Jellicle Ball, and the weather was becoming colder each day. Many of the cats were home, Jellylorum who had given birth a week after the Ball was staying at her human home with her mate and newborn kitten that they named Victoria.

Jenny whom she had found that her humans would take in her own kittens as well as herself was going back and forth from her humans to the junkyard all the while keeping track of Teazer and Jerrie was well. Skimbleshanks often spent his time at the train station and would come to see Jenny either at her humans or the junkyard.

Demeter and Bombalurina were living together sharing a human.

The junkyard was almost completely barren was the first sign of winter had arrived. Snowing had started to fall, covering the yard in only white. The only sign of life in the yard was the joyful laughter of a young queenkit who was experiencing her first winter. Pounding around in the snow she tackled the young unsuspecting tuxedo tom that was trying to brush the snow off his fur.

She laughed and looked down at him and smiled, "Pinned you" she said as she licked the tip of his nose.

Mistoffelees's face heated up, and her gave a shy smile. "No you don't," he said before he disappeared out from under her. Yule looked around confused, "Hey that's cheating!" she called out.

"Oh…well then continue to chase me" Misto's voice carried over to her. Whipping around, Yule smiled and bounded through the snow and smiled when she reached him and wrapped her paws around him. Misto smiled and hugged her back; neither noticed the silver striped tabby heading their way until he cleared his throat.

Both broke apart and looked away in embarrassment. Munkustrap chuckled and approached them, "Good afternoon Protector" Misto saluted him. Munkustrap's nodded in greeting before he smiled at his sister.

The cream and red coloured Queen looked up and smiled back at him, "Is there anything we can do for you Munkustrap?" she asked.

"No…actually but I do wish to talk to you…since Jenny will be spending less time here in the junkyard she won't be here to watch over you and the weather is going to get colder then it is now. So…Father has decided it is time to find a home for you. My humans are looking for a new kitten for their daughter…and I decided that will be you…" Munkustrap explained.

Yule smiled, "A home? I get to have a home…and a fancy collar like you?"

Munkustrap nodded, "Yes"

Yule was about to hug him in joy, but she stopped when a thought reached her mind. "What about Macavity?" she asked suddenly concerned about her twin and where he would stay.

Munkustrap sat back and swished his tail; "Well…I have no room at my humans place…"

"I'm sorry then Munkustrap I can't go and live anywhere without knowing my twin will be safe as well," she said as she stepped back from her brother and sat perfectly straight.

Sighing the Jellicle Protector rubbed his paw over his face; he knew that once she had made up her mind there was no turning her back from it. "Well maybe they will settle for both of you" he muttered as he suddenly thought of the talking too he would have to give Macavity about treating the humans nicely or fear to be kicked out of the house by them.

Yule smiled and squealed as she hugged her big brother, "Thank you" she cried out in joy. She smiled at Misto and hugged him too, the tuxedo tom already had a place to stay he was going to be staying with his uncle during the winter. After saying her goodbyes to him to she walked off with Munkustrap to find Macavity.

They found him as he had just finished hunting mice. Though to Yule she had a feeling he was more then hunting as she remembered what he had shown her a month before. Macavity looked up as they approached a sneer appearing on his face when he noticed Munkustrap. "What do you want?" he demanded.

Yule jumped forward and hugged him, "'Straps is going bring us to his home for the winter. His family is going to adopt us"

Macavity raised an eyebrow and frowned, "I don't need a home"

Yule pulled back and pouted, "But Macavity…Please…I wouldn't feel comfortable knowing you'd be out here freezing" she whined as she started to bring her fake tears forward knowing full well he would cave in.

Macavity growled and cuffed snow in his face and flicked it in her face. "I said no"

Yule sighed and decided it was time to take another approach, leaning in she whispered, "You either come or I reveal your little magic to the rest of the tribe"

Macavity's eyes widened slightly, he growled, but smirked, it was about time she got a backbone in his opinion. "Fine" he scuffed. A wide smile appeared on Yule's face as she hugged him, "I knew you'd see it my way Mac" she kissed his cheek making him rub at it in disgust.

Munkustrap watched the two before he turned and led them away and out of the junkyard. Though the snow covered streets of London to a small little house. He led them through the cat door that was located in the back

Yule smiled and shivered, she dusted the snow off her before she helped Macavity dust himself off and she licked his ears clean making him grumble.

Munkustrap lead them both to the living room and jumped onto the couch. Macavity and Yule sat down on another chair and Macavity laid down with his head on his paws. "Oh don't look so glum Mac" Yule patted his head with her paw.

From where he sat, Munkustrap watched the two. He still had no clue how Yule had gotten Macavity to come along he only hoped that it would work to keep him in line as well. It wasn't long before the front door opened and the voices of his humans came. Jumping down he went to greet them; he rubbed along the youngest child's leg purring.

"Hi Tiger" the girl squealed picking him up. She petted his ears before she gasped, "Mommy, daddy come look more kitties" she exclaimed. Two taller humans entered the room, "What are they doing here?"

Munkustrap quickly jumped down and onto the seat where his younger brother and sister were. He stood behind Yule protectively. "Aw they must be Tiger's family…daddy can we keep them?" the little girl asked looking up at the man. Her father sighed, "Sweetie we only agreed on getting one more cat for us" he placed his hand on the girl's head. The girl pouted, "But daddy" she whined.

The woman walked forward and bent down to examine Macavity and Yule. Yule purred and rolled onto her back to show her stomach, she was trying to play the part of the cute one. The woman smiled, "Oh come on honey lets keep them both…" she said.

Yule couldn't really understand what they were saying completely. But she stood and rubbed herself against Macavity who had just taken his place of lying there. "See daddy the girl kitty wants him to stay too"

The man sighed and rubbed his temple, "Fine they both can stay. But they both better not be trouble" he said walking off. The woman and child soon followed after him, leaving the three Jellicle's alone in the living room.

Munkustrap let out the breath that he had been holding, "Well that went…well"

"So Mac and I can both stay?" Yule squealed in excitement. She always wondered what it would be like to have a human. The Jellicle Protector nodded, "Yes…"

Yule cheered and jumped up and down, which bounced the cushion on the seat causing both her brothers to fall to the floor. "Oops sorry" she laughed rubbing the back of her head with her paw.

The first night in the house went well. Yule and Macavity were given a basket to sleep in, she didn't care if she slept next to her brother it felt like old times when they were newborns and would curl up with one another.

When morning came, Yule had just finished the bowl of cream that had been placed out for them at the foot of the basket when the human child came running into the room. She picked Yule up around the stomach and sat down with her, "You're such a pretty kitty…I decided to name you Jingle" the girl smiled placing the collar around Yule's neck.

Picking up Macavity next much to his displeasure, but one look from Yule kept him quiet. "And you'll be…Scruffy" she said noticing that Macavity's fur wasn't as neat as Yule's or Munku's was. Both said cats had to bite their tongues to make sure not to laugh as Macavity glared at the human who placed the collar around his neck and placed him down.

Yule was looking in the full-length mirror in the room. She was examining the new collar around her neck; it was black with red rubies decorating it. She smiled and ruffled her fur and posed admiring her reflection before she laughed and turned to Macavity. "Don't you like our collar's Mac?" she asked curiously as she watched her twin tugging at his with his paw. His was white with black designs; he glared at her, "Oh yes just peachy here with this slave thing around my neck…and out of all the stupid names…Scruffy…the human's lucky I don't claw her eyes out"

"Don't you dare do attacking our human Macavity" Yule frowned. "Not to mention its not that bad…heck you could have Jingles…or worse…. Fluffy" she laughed as she watched her twin shudder in disgust.

Munkustrap soon approached the two, "Now that you two are outside of the junkyard…you are to never take off your collars. For if you got out without it, you'd be thrown into the pound…and trust me I've seen plenty of good cats go into there and never come back out" he said as he watched Yule's eyes widened in fear.

Macavity just snorted, "The humans don't scare me" he said since he had a way to get away from them if he were to get in any trouble with the humans.

Munkustrap glared at him, "We shall see if you get thrown into the pound if you are truly afraid or not Macavity. Now I'm off to go and see Demeter" he said rubbing his head against Yule's before he trotted out of the room.

Macavity's eyes darkened at the mentioning of his brother ever going near HIS queen. Yes that's what he considered her. HIS. And his alone. It wasn't for another year until it was Demeter's turn to do the mating dance, and he planned on approaching her sooner then his no good brother would never have the chance to lay a paw on her. And after that…she would be only his and all the other cats would know it too.

Yule sat back and watched as the dark look washed over her brother. She shuddered and knew what he was thinking; he often went into that way whenever Munku mentioned he would be with Demeter. Some part of her pitied him, but the other part of her was furious to know that the tom she had been around since birth would ever ruin happiness for their older brother. Even if she knew that Macavity held a unpleasant hate for Munkustrap and Tugger.

She could never really see why…to her they were nice and would always treat her like she was royalty. Which was amazing for the Rum Tum Tugger to pay more attention to his own sister then any of the single Queens in the tribe.

Shaking her head she just sat back as she watched her brother go over plans on his mind. And only wished she too had magic so she could help her brother, because deep down inside of her some part of her knew she was losing her twin. But what upset her; the most was…she would lose him to his own wickedness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

****

* * *

"You're such a pretty girl Jingles. You're fur is so beautiful"

Yule purred, she was lying across her human child's lap, as the child brushed her purr grooming her. She and Macavity had been living in the house for two weeks. And everyday it was the same routine every morning; all three cats would be groomed. Much too Macavity's displeasure.

When her grooming was done, Yule jumped down from her human child's lap and stretched. She licked her paw and fluffed some fur on her head around her ears.

Munkustrap looked up from where he laid on the windowsill, where more fresh winter snow was falling outside, he smiled at his younger sister. Yule rubbed against the child's leg and then walked toward the window and jumped up and sat beside Munkustrap and looked out the window at the snow.

"Isn't it lovely outside 'Straps?"

The Silver tabby nodded his head, yawning he laid his paws back down on his paws. He had been out late that night having gone back to the junkyard to check on everything there as well as having gone to see Demeter.

Yule placed her paw on the cold glass; she had yet to leave the house since she arrived there. Munkustrap had advised her and Macavity not to leave until the humans got use to having all three of them in the house. Though it did not stop Macavity from leaving the house when Munkustrap wasn't around. Yule had seen him from the upstairs windows outside practicing his magic and she knew that he knew she was watching him. For her would often lift his head and look at the windows and spot her.

"Have you talked to Mistoffelees 'Straps?" she asked looking at her older brother who was apparently trying to nap.

Opening his eyes, the Jellicle protector looked up at the queenkit. "Yes…he's doing well. He has a new human and he's happy there. He says he misses you though," he said watching her smile knowing that was what she actually wanted to know.

Yule smiled and nodded, she then jumped down from the windowsill and trotted into the kitchen. She sat down and ate her food from her bowl. Hearing the tiny kitty-door in the back door of the house opening and flapping close.

Lifting her head, she looked at Macavity. He shook the snow from his fur and marched on past her.

"Where were you Mac?" she asked curiously.

"Out playing with the mice and rats" Macavity smirked watching the shudder run through his twin. A tiny part of him was beginning to take pleasure in watching her shudder whenever he mentioned what he was doing.

"You missed grooming time," Yule whispered not sure as to what to say.

Macavity laughed, "Oh yes grooming time…what does it matter these humans can't tame my fur anyways" he smirked and walked out of the kitchen.

Yule sighed and sat looking down at her paws. Deep down she was blaming herself for what was happening to her brother…maybe it was something she did…after all she did try and protect him so much that maybe he was beginning to rebel. She didn't truly know all she did know was that it was scaring her to the fact she was losing her beloved brother.

"Knock, Knock is anybody home?" came a cocky familiar voice.

A bright smile came to her face, "Tugger" she cried hugging her brother. Tugger chuckled and patted her on the head, "I thought I'd come by and say hello. I waited though until I saw the humans car pull out of the driveway" he said as the both of them walked into the living room.

Munkustrap, who had heard the commotion, was sitting up on the windowsill. "Ah its nice to see you Tugger" he greeted jumping down from where he sat and walked over to the two and sat down so the three of them were sitting in a tiny circle.

"Indeed brother…I was getting bored at my place and since all the beautiful Queens from the junkyard are at home…and Bomba's humans shooed me away I came here to see my darling family" Tugger ruffled his fur as the other two rolled their eyes.

Yule leaned over and whispered to Munku, "Why was he shooed away, you're not when you go and see Demeter?"

Munkustrap laughed, "Oh its because somehow they think he's going to get Bomba pregnant…and well their humans never see me I sneak in to see Deme"

Yule nodded and laughed, she rubbed her head against her brother's shoulder. "Oh don't worry Tug winter will soon pass and you can see Bomba and all the other beautiful Queens" she smiled sweetly.

"Well I'm already seeing one beautiful Queen right now" came Tugger's reply. He wrapped his paw around his sister's shoulders and pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

Yule giggled and pulled back and fixed her fur. It was true, as Yule was growing her body was becoming linear, her fur silkier, many of the older cats said she would one day be more beautiful then Grizabella.

When she first heard of Grizabella she had been confused, she had asked Munkustrap and Tugger about her but the two would growl under there breath and would walk off saying nothing to her. So she had to ask Jenny, well more like she pleaded, she had discovered she was once the most beautiful Queen in the junkyard. But apparently she did not like the life she had, and had one day got up and left leaving her mate and kittens. When she had asked whom the kittens were and if she knew them. She was shocked to discover those kittens were Munkustrap and Tugger. She had now understood why the two had always avoided her questions about the old Glamour Cat.

"Stop flattering her Tugger it's bad enough that you flirt with anything with four legs but you don't need to go flirting with our own sister" came a sneering voice. Tugger growled and snapped his head around to notice the ginger tabby lounging on the back of the couch watching them with a twisted smirk.

"Why don't you stop budding into other people's conversations!" Tugger snapped. Macavity laughed, "Yes well you shouldn't talk so damn loud you freaky gay fluff-ball"

Yule gasped, "Macavity!"

Macavity jumped down, "That's what he is, flirting with his own sister"

"He was only joking"

Macavity shrugged, "Who cares won't make me take back what I said"

Yule narrowed her eyes, "What's gotten into you Mac…?"

Tugger placed his paw on her shoulders and pulled her back from Macavity. "He's always been like that Yule. He's never changed and he never will" he snuffed as he led his sister from the room. "He's just plain evil…you best stay away from him before he hurts you"

Macavity growled, though he never denied when the toms called him evil, he was beginning to hate that they were all planning on turning his own sister against him. Many times he heard the toms telling her he was evil and could not be trusted, but he had never done anything to his sister…that one attack he did not realize it was she who snuck up on him.

Hissing, he ran and jumped over them and landed in front of Tugger and snatched Yule from him. "Turning a sister against her twin is evil too Mane boy" he snapped as he led Yule from the room and the two shocked brothers. Yule didn't say anything she too was shocked. Macavity took her outside and let go and swiped his paw at the snow making it scatter around him.

Yule sat down, the coldness of the snow made her shiver. Her head was down to make sure she didn't look at Macavity but suddenly looked up when a small blanket that had come out of nowhere was placed over her shoulders. Looking at Macavity she saw him grumbling his fur bristling.

She now knew he used his magic to give her the blanket, her eyes softened. This gave her hope, that maybe that some part of his old self that she remembered that would soften around her when she was upset had returned.

"Macavity?"

Looking over his shoulder at her, he snorted, "What?"

Walking over she sat beside him and hugged him, "Are you alright Mac?"

The ginger tabby nodded, "Yes I am…I just won't have those blasted toms turn you against me"

Yule laughed softly, "You're my twin nothing could turn me against you" she said kissing his cheek. Macavity nodded and flicked snow in her face. "Come I want to show you a new trick"

Yule suddenly pulled back with fear in her eyes, "Don't worry its not with any mice" Macavity took her paw and led her around the shed in the yard.

There was a hole in the back of the shed and he pulled her inside into the warmth. Yule looked around and then sat down and looked at her brother. "So what do you need to show me?" she asked.

Macavity walked over and waved his paws around. His paws glowed and soon a ribbon appeared in his hands, "I can now conjured things like that blanket you're wearing and now this" he said walking behind her and tied the ribbon on her tail.

Yule wagged her tail and smiled, "Thank you Mac…Maybe you're magic isn't so dangerous after all" she said as she hugged her brother. Macavity grunted and pulled back, "All magic is dangerous" he said turning and leaving the shed leaving her alone inside.

Sitting down she held her tail in her paws looking at the ribbon. A smile came to her face; yes there was still hope to get her brother back to his old self.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter nine**

****

* * *

Months came and went, and the snow was beginning to melt, as spring was only a few weeks away.

And today was the day, which Yule was going to return to return to the junkyard after months of being locked in the house. She had permission from Munkustrap to go back and see the junkyard during the winter but her humans seemed deem to keep her and Macavity near the house for their first months as pets.

Poking her head out of the flap of the kitty-door, the cream and red queen looked around. It was still rather gloomy outside, as well as the ground was spotted with mud from the melting snow. She scrunched up her nose and stepped out with Macavity behind her. The ginger tom much to his displeasure was ordered to accompany her to the junkyard, since Munkustrap had left early when Alonzo had come to find him saying there had been a minor flood of water in some part of the yard.

It wasn't till an hour later that Yule marched into the Jellicle junkyard with a scowl on her face. Her once beautiful fur was now covered with coats of mud, all thanks to the laughing ginger tabby that came trotting up behind her. One the way there, he had thought it would be funny to _'accidentally'_ knocking her into a puddle of freezing water and mud.

"I will SO get you back for this Mac…" she hissed swiping her paw at him.

Macavity grinned and grabbed her paw, "Yes…when you have the back bone too"

"Oooh you're so impossible…now I'm off to…" Yule paused when she heard a soft giggling. She didn't recognize it as any of the cats that she knew in the junkyard. Following the sound, she peeked around a corner of a pile of tires. She narrowed her eyes into a dark scowl. There she spotted her favorite tuxedo tom, but he wasn't alone. There dancing in the small clearing was a beautiful silky snow-white kitten, and she could only guess that it was Jellylorum and Asparagus' daughter.

The both of them were dancing and held wide smiles on their faces.

When they both finished their dance, Mistoffelees bowed and took her paw in his and placed a kiss on it.

"You Victoria are a beautiful dancer, with the grace of 10 angels"

Victoria giggled behind her free paw, "You're so sweet Misto"

"Yule what's the…Matter?" Macavity growled the last part as he peered around the pile and spotted the two. His eyes narrowed dangerously, he knew he never liked that tom to begin with and especially not around his sister but he did know how Yule felt for the tuxedo tom.

Yule lowered her head, she had waited four months to see Misto again, and he was all she could think about while she was locked inside. Though she doubted he'd want to see her now, her covered in mud and Victoria a glistening beautiful princess. She wasn't even close to Queen-hood but she doubted that made a difference.

Turning she quickly ran off. She ran for Jenny's den, which was still empty, but it was a place she could wash her fur.

Macavity sat watching his twin run off, his fur bristled as he looked around the pile again. Squaring his shoulders, he walked around and walked toward the two.

Victoria was the first to notice and giving a squeak of fright jumped behind her friend. Misto was confused before he saw Macavity heading their way, and he now knew why she hid, they were yet to meet and it seemed like Macavity had more of a evil look to his face and fur then he had months before.

"Hello Macavity…I'm guessing Yule is back too?" Mistoffelees asked with a smile. He wanted to see her.

Macavity's eyes narrowed and he smirked, "Yes she is here. She's off giving herself a bath, and grooming herself like she always does…"

"Oh so she must be in Jenny's den then. Come on Vicki I want to introduce you to her" Misto smiled and grabbed Victoria's hand and led her. But didn't get far before he was tackled to the ground by a ginger blur.

Victoria screamed as she jumped back. Macavity had tackled Misto and was beating at him with his paws and claws; the tuxedo cat was in shock at what was happening. Finally he managed to bring himself out of his shock and puffed out from under the raging ginger tom.

"Oh so you're a magical cat tux tom are you? Well guess what your magic won't save you…" Macavity laughed as he ran through the junkyard in search for the tom.

Victoria on the other hand was running around trying to get help. She found Munkustrap, Admetus, Tugger and Alonzo. When she found them she was crying saying that the ginger tabby had gone insane and was hurting Mistoffelees.

The toms waited no time in going to find the two.

When Yule heard a commotion she stepped out of Jenny's den. She spotted the older toms searching for something, she didn't know why before she heard a loud scream. "MISTO!" she screamed taking off in a run with the toms following her.

The scene they came upon made Yule stop and stare in horror. The toms that came up behind her halted.

There was Macavity standing over a heavily wounded Mistoffelees. The tuxedo's cats black fur was mixed with red crimson. The cat's blood was on the ginger toms paws, a crazed look was in the toms eyes, he stared at the blood on his paws before he licked it off.

Memories flashed into Yule's mind to when Macavity had attacked her. Her body shook.

Macavity looked at the others that had arrived, he laughed and waved his paws, his magic picking up the poor tom that lay before him and flung him into a pile of junk that fell on top of him.

Tugger ran by Yule with Alonzo toward the pile. The two of them pulling things off the tom stuck underneath and helped him up and rushed him to Jenny's den where from there Alonzo ran to find JennyAnyDots and bring her back to the yard to fix him up.

Munkustrap and Admetus though lunged at Macavity and grabbed him and held him down. The ginger tom was laughing insanely; he didn't even struggle just laid there in their clutches laughing. That was until Admetus knocked him out. The two toms then dragged him off to be held somewhere until Old Deuteronomy would be able to be brought to the yard to decide judgment on what just occurred.

It wasn't long before the junkyard was bursting with old and new faces. Jenny and Skimble had a new kitten tom that they named Pouncival. Cassandra brought her new house sister Exotica whom her humans had adopted during the winter. But the familiar faces that helped Yule the most was the faces of Demeter and Bombalurina who had heard what had happened and were now sitting in the circle around the giant tire. Jelly was holding her crying daughter in her own arms. Skimble and Asparagus were sitting with Old Deuteronomy discussing the matter at hand.

Rumpleteazer came over and sat next to Yule and wrapped her paw around her shoulder. Having grown up in the same den together they would often stay up and talk while their brothers slept. Yule gave her a small smile. Demeter placed her paw on the younger queens and squeezed it.

"Let go of me! I swear I'll rip your ears off your heads" came a growl. The crowd parted as Mungojerrie and Plato who had been ordered to go and retrieve him dragged Macavity into the circle. The two held his paws down on the ground. Skimble and Asparagus soon went to join their mates and kits as Munkustrap and Tugger stepped up.

"Macavity you were here to be judged for what you have done to poor Mistoffelees. Now do you have any words you'd like to say on your behalf…brother" Munkustrap spat out.

Macavity growled, "What I did to him he deserved. He betrayed someone…I wasn't going to let him get away in hurting her!"

A whisper went among the group of cats. Yule's eyes widened, she gasped and placed her paws over her mouth, she knew what he was talking about. He had attacked Misto because of her.

"And who is this Queen that you say he betrayed?" Munkustrap asked as all eyes were on the ginger cat.

Macavity growled and looked at Yule from the corner of his eyes, "I cannot say"

"That's because you were lying. There was no Queen he betrayed! You're just saying that to get pity out of us!" Tugger shouted as he pointed his paw at Macavity. "You always hated Misto and now I can see why…Mistoffelees is a Magical cat and so are you Macavity…you didn't want another Magical cat here so sought out to destroy him"

"IF THAT WAS SO I WOULD HAVE KILLED HIM WHEN HE FIRST CAME HERE. AND I WOULD HAVE KILLED THOSE DAMN DARK TWINS THEY'RE MAGICAL TOO IF YOU CAN TILL PROCESS THAT INFORMATION IN THAT PEANUT BRAIN OF YOURS!" Macavity hollered. He threw Mungojerrie and Plato off him and advanced on Tugger but stopped when a voice came from behind him.

"He's telling the truth…He was just protecting my feelings"

All heads snapped to Yule who stepped out of the crowd. "He was protecting my feelings from being hurt. I am the queen he was talking about"

Macavity hissed as she walked pass him, "Stop protecting me"

Yule looked at him, her eyes were hollow, and "I'm not trying to Protect you just get the truth across" she spoke.

"Mac was just trying to protect my feelings"

"That still did not give him the right to attack Misto…He could have killed him Yule!" Tugger shouted.

Yule's ears went flat against her head, once again she knew it was her fault, if she hadn't been so curious to find them, Macavity wouldn't have seen Victoria and Misto as well and her friend wouldn't have been attacked.

Old Deuteronomy stepped forward and held out his paws to his daughter who walked over letting him wrap his arms around her. Yule started to cry into her fathers fur.

He let her cry for a while then let Demeter come over and took her from his arms. The gold and black queen led Yule back to the small circle of queens who were all trying to comfort her.

Old Deuteronomy sighed; he rubbed his head with paw. "Macavity…what you hold in your is dangerous magic and that was proven today with what you did to Mistoffelees. And even though you may have did it on the love of your sister that is still no right…As well as the beaten force you used on him…And if you had attacked him…there is no saying in whom you will attack next…I have no choice but to send you from the tribe"

Macavity froze where he stood. "What!? You would send away your son!?"

"I am sorry my son"

Yule was shaking from where she was. The tom she liked was wounded and in healing, and her brother…her twin…her other half…was now banished. "Father please…" she began but Tugger who had come to sit near her clapped his paw over her mouth.

"I always knew he was trouble…right from the start," Jellylorum whispered to her mate who nodded. Whispers were heard from the others as many nodded their heads.

"You will regret this…I swear of it!" Macavity shouted as he turned and stormed through the crowd. He looked at Yule as he passed; he spotted the tears running down her face. But now he felt no guilt when he saw them, he smirked his crazed look returned, laughing he ran off.

Yule that night was brought to Demeter and Bomba's den. For hours she was curled up in the back of the den crying, refusing to be calmed down or to let anyone near her.

The two Queens would watch her with symphony, but they knew the Jellicle Leader had made the right choice. Bomba always hated Macavity, but Demeter thought nothing truly bad against him…but now she didn't know what to think…she didn't know if he was evil…or just too overly protective of his sister.

Later that night, Yule had finally stopped crying when everybody was asleep. She lay staring at the ceiling of the den, her fur was wet from crying. Her eyes held a hollow look. In one day she felt like everything was torn away from her…"I knew I'd lose you Mac…just…. not this way…." She whispered. Closing her eyes she let herself fall into a deep yet haunting sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter ten.**

* * *

In one day, life for one Jellicle cat changed the most, her favorite tom was hurt…but most of all her twin was banished. Forbidden to return to the Jellicle junkyard forever. Since that day, Yule had spent most of her time alone and when she was seen it was usually with Demeter and Bomba and no one else.

She no longer stayed in Jenny's den but would stay with Deme and Bomba but also at her humans. Who have long since tried to find Macavity. She avoided Mistoffelees since that day, blaming herself for his injuries.

Sitting on the tired, she watched the tuxedo tom that was sitting with Victoria, Tugger and Pouncival. She sighed and hung her head looking down at her paws, which like her body was trembling. She looked up as a shadow loomed over her, Munkustrap gave her a soft smile as he sat down beside her and placed his paw on hers. He was surprised to find her trembling, yet knew she wasn't cold.

"Yule…?"

"Its my fault…"

"What?"

"Its all my fault…my fault that Misto got hurt…my fault that Macavity is gone"

"Yule it's not your fault that deceiving tom is gone" Munkustrap took her paws into his only to have her wrench them away from him.

"He was not a deceiving tom! Damnit Munku he was my twin. I know there are a lot of kittens in a litter that aren't twins but Great Everlasting Cat he was my twin we had a connection. I knew him, better then any of you…he would never…"

"Then why did he do what he did Yule?" Munkustrap asked standing and looking down at her crossing his arms.

Yule clenched her paws, her body shook, "I told you it was because of me. You know I…. You know I love Misto…." She gasped at her confession but she knew it was the truth. "And he knew that too…but when I saw him cozy with Victoria it hurt and he saw that hurt in me and he felt it through the connect he and I have though he always denied it. He attacked out of rage of my hurt! It wasn't his fault! Its mine!" she was shouting now.

The cats that, heard her stared in curiosity. Misto who become concerned walked over, "Yule?"

Yule looked at her friend, her eyes held a sad look in them, yet they shown with hurt as well as the love she held for the tom in front of her. She took in a deep breath, "Yes Mistoffelees?"

Misto flinched, she hardly ever called him that, and it was always Misto. Or occasionally it was 'Tux' but never his full name. Not since they first met. "Are you alright?" he asked making his way onto the tire slowly and sat down near her. He watched her ears droop onto her head and her tail tuck in around her. "I'm…fine…" she said before she turned and left the tire and yard heading out of the yard to go to her human home.

Watching her leave, his shoulders drooped and he sighed. Munkustrap placed a paw on his shoulders, "Come I have something to explain to you" he said leading the tuxedo tom away to explain everything that was going on with his sister.

----

A soft puff of sparkles lit up the small corner of the human child's room. Not far from where Yule was sleeping, the young queen was hugging the ribbon that Macavity had given her months before. The shadow figure of a cat crept through the darkness of the room, stopping at the edge of the basket from where she lay.

A white paw reached out and fixed a bit of Yule's fur that fell into her face. Her face was wet from her tears. At the feel of the paw on her face, Yule began to stir.

"Yule?" a soft voice whispered to her.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked at the family white face before her, "Misto…?" she asked. Mistoffelees smiled, "Yes…" he watched as she wanted to back away but her pulled her close and hugged her rubbing her back. "Munkustrap told me what happened…" he whispered in her ear.

Sighing, she pulled back and looked up at him, "I'm sorry…I knew I should have talked to you about…it…now you're still healing and Mac is gone…" she whispered looking down at her ribbon, which she tied around her tail.

Misto shook his head, "No…and I don't blame you" he smiled at his friend. "But Yule…I don't feel anything for Victoria…I just spent a lot of time at the theatre when my uncle went to see Gus and Asparagus and Jelly were often there with Victoria. I taught her to dance"

"You said she danced with the grace of ten angels…"

"But you dance with the Grace of Bast herself" Misto took her paws in his and smiled at him. Yule felt her face heat up and she looked down embarrassed. But she sighed; she was still at fault for Macavity's banishment. As if sensing this, Misto hugged her tighter, the two stayed in her basket that night. With him comforting Yule before she fell asleep.

It was just before dawn, that Misto placed a kiss on the sleeping Goddess that lay in his arms. He whispered three choice words, before he vanished as the human child was just waking up. Curling up tighter in her sleep, the first smile in a week flashed from Yule's face.

* * *

AN: Don't forget to review 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

* * *

A month has passed and the Jellicle's haven't heard word of or from Macavity. It didn't bother them for there wasn't any worry of seeing the cat again…the only cat who cared or worried about him was Yule but her mind was often distracted by Mistoffelees who had been spending a lot of time with her.

It was now spring and the junkyard was filled with life. News of Jenny and Jelly being pregnant again reached the ears of many of the Jellicle. It was the first time in so long that so many kittens had been born within the tribe. Everybody was overjoyed.

All but a few…Yule was happy for the new coming kittens…but also missed her brother though pushed it away.

"Pouncival get back here" Yule called running after the young tom. She had been put in charge of kitten sitting. She was suppose to have the help of Jerrie and Teazer but the calico twins were nowhere in sight. Pouncival giggles as he ran making the Queen run in circles.

Soon unable to keep up, Yule collapsed onto the ground taking in deep breaths. Stopping the kitten walked over and plopped himself down in front of her, "Is Yule tired?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

Lifting her head, the young Queen nodded, "Yes…I am tired…"

Pouncival pouted and placed his paw on her nose, "Me sorry for making you tired"

The look on the kittens face was too cute for Yule to resist and she ended up laughing softly, "Do not worry Pouncival. Now I believe its your nap time" she stood and scooped the kitten up into her arms and carried him off to Jenny and Skimble's den. Putting him down in his bed of blankets that was once hers and Macavity's when they were the young kittens age.

"But I don't wanna take a nap"

Yule smiled softly and patted his head, "Nap time little one," she cooed kissing the top of his head and turned leaving the den. Sitting down outside she looked at the ribbon that was still tied around her tail. She often thought of going out and finding her twin to bring him back, only problem was she didn't know where to look for him…and even if she did bring him back he would leave again since he was banished.

Sitting there lost in her thoughts, she was brought back to reality by someone calling her name. Looking up she spotted the smiling face of Skimbleshanks.

"Afternoon Skimble" she smiled.

The Railroad cat nodded, "Ah Afternoon Lassie, I take Pouncival is sleeping them?" he asked.

"Yes I just put him down for his nap, so hopefully he is"

Skimble nodded, "Well I will look after my son now until Jenny returns" he patted her shoulder and walked around her. Shortly after he entered the den a loud excited voice called, "PAPA!" which was followed by a thud. Yule laughed she knew Skimble had just been tackled by his excited son.

Shaking her head, with a smile on her face, she walked away from the den. It would be nightfall soon and knew it would be best to get back to her humans. Leaving the junkyard she walked through London's streets. Avoiding as much humans as she could along the way, even with a collar she wasn't taking the risk of being caught.

Turning down an alleyway that she knew was a shortcut home, she had the feeling like she was being watched. The sounds of a toppling trashcan made her jump and freeze. Whipping her head around she tried to spot the cause of the trashcan falling over.

"Well…well…what do we have here boys?" a scruffy voice laughed.

Yule jumped and looked around to pinpoint the source of the voice. Out of the shadows and around the trashcan came a group of eight cats. Their fur was torn and tattered and caked with so much dirt it was impossible to make out what their true fur colour was.

"It's a pretty little house Queen"

"What are you doing out here sweetheart? Shouldn't you be inside sipping your crème?"

Yule backed up; she hissed her fur standing on end. The street cats laughed as they circled, "Is that suppose to scare us sweetheart?" one asked stepping toward her, he hooked his paw in her collar, "This is a pretty little collar you have here, your humans must have a lot of money to buy you this" he smirked.

Yule hissed and swiped her claws at him to knock him away from her. But his claws caught her collar and it tore it from around her neck. Her eyes widened, snatching it up in her paws, Yule looked it over.

The other cats laughed, "Aw is the poor house Queenie sad?" they taunted as they moved in closer.

One grabbed her tail, "Look she even has a pretty little ribbon" the cat took it off her tail. Dropping her collar, she turned and reached to grab, "Give it back!" she didn't care much for her collar anymore. The ribbon was all she had of her twin. The cat laughed and stepped back and tossed it to another. Who tore it up and let the pieces fall to the ground, Yule narrowed her eyes, growling under her breath, Yule lunged at him and swiped him across the face with her claws. Yowling in pain the cat fell back holding his face.

"You damned Pollicle!" one shouted jumping at her but she dodged and took off running but she never got far before they tackled her. Their claws digging into her making her cry in pain as she fought to get them off. It was just then the pain of their claws was done and yowls of pain were heard.

Curled up, she lifted her head and her eyes widened. There standing on top of her, with her lying under him as he took a protective stance above, was Macavity. Though his collar was gone and his fur was mattered and tattered in a few places she knew the ginger fur anywhere.

Macavity narrowed his sunken eyes; the other cats stood their grounds. Many of them were nursing their wounds that they had received from him.

"We saw the Queen first, we have claim to her!" one hissed advancing on the two. But was soon frozen where he was, Macavity held out his paw with a wicked smile. The cat soon started to walk without his own command and was thrown into a wall and soon was the others.

"Get out of here, I'll spare you now but your deaths will come soon enough to you" Macavity sneered as the cats soon ran off with their tail between their legs.

Stunned for a moment, she quickly scrambled out from under him and sat back. "Macavity?" Yule asked. She knew it was him, she doubted there was another ginger tom with magic running around London's streets.

Macavity stood where he was with his back to her, "Go home Yule…be on your way"

Yule was confused, she stepped forth but he tensed and growled. "I SAID GO HOME YULE!" he shouted at her turning her swiped at her with his paws and caught her in the face clawing her cheek. Yule stepped back shocked, she placed her paw on her cheek that was now bleeding like the other wounds on her.

But she didn't care for the others…the one on her face was from her brother…"Mac…"

"Go!" his voice was more demanding as he flexed his claws.

Backing away, tears rimmed her eyes as she turned and ran off. She took off toward home. But she would never make it there.

As she was running home, the amount of blood loss was becoming too much for her and she collapsed on the ground. She lay on the side of a building taking in deep breaths, her ears were pressed against her head.

She never touched the rough pair of hands that lifted her up and placed her in the back of a Van in a cage.

When she finally awoke, she found herself bandaged but also in a place she never recognized. Pushing her head up she looked around to see herself in a cage, jumping to her feet she winced and laid back down.

"I wouldn't get up dear you look like you got in a fight with a Pollicle" a soft voice came from behind her.

Turning her head, she spotted a large round brown and black spotted Queen, and a black graying Tom. "Close…but not quite…I was attacked by street cats…they tore my collar…where am I?" Yule asked.

The tom shook his head, "Losing your collar was a bad thing…you're in what the humans like to call the '_pound_'"

Yule's eyes widened, "The Pound?" she remembered the warnings that Munkustrap had given her about the pound. This was why he always told her to keep her collar on.

"I didn't lose it on purpose…" she hung her head. The old Queen smiled and patted her cheek, "Of course not my dear…now come and lay beside me it gets awfully cold in here at night"

Nodding, Yule crawled over and laid down beside the queen, who patted her on the head. Yule tried to smile but laid her head down in her paws and sighed sadly, she missed her family. And speaking of family, her paw went to her cheek where she felt the scratch that Macavity had given her and found it was healing. Her eyes saddened before she closed them and took in a deep breath. Prepared for a cold night in a cage.

Back at the junkyard Munkustrap and Tugger sat worried. Munkustrap had just arrived and told his brother that their sister never returned home, even know when the both asked Skimble he had told them he had last seen her leaving to go home. Both brothers were worried.

And that worry was about to get worse.

"Munkustrap? Tugger?" a familiar voice called and both looked up when Alonzo, Admetus and Plato walked over. The three had volunteered to go out and search for Yule but with no luck they didn't find her, but they found something. The sons of Deuteronomy let their land on something that Alonzo carried in his paws, their eyes widened.

There lying in the black and white spotted toms paws was Yule's collar.

"Where did you find it?" Munkustrap asked jumping down from the tire. He took the collar from Alonzo's and looked it over and saw that it was torn and where there was a bit of claw marks on it.

"We found it in a Alley not far from your humans home. There was the scent of Yule's blood mixed with the smell of numerous street cats and get this…Macavity's scent was there as well," Admetus explained.

"We think he may have attacked her…he did say he would get revenge on the Jellicle's for his banishment. And even if she is his twin she is still a Jellicle" Plato continued for his friend.

The two brothers looked at each other, worry written across their faces along with rage for whoever hurt their sister. "We need to go and keep looking. Without her collar there's as well as being wounded there's no place she is safe…" Munkustrap stated as the toms all nodded, "Alonzo go and get the rest of the toms and go and search the city. We must search every place and bring her home," he said as he took off. He knew once of the places he needed to look but he doubted he'd get in there without being caught too.

The other toms soon took off to gather the others and then head off to find the young Queen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Yule woke with a start. Snapping her head up, it took her time to remember and realize where she was. Looking beside her she noticed the older Queen was no longer there but was now standing at the front of the cage with the old tom. Both were staring out at something Yule could not see, curious she stood and with a slight limp from the wound in her leg, walked over to the two and peered out through the steel bars.

She watched as a large human came in, the human was carrying some sort of small cages box that she recognized as a cat carrier, she had been stuffed into one numerous times by her humans and hated it.

She and the two beside her backed up as the human approached the cage they were in. The old tom stepped in front of the Queens and hissed as the cage door was open. All three watched the human open the cat carrier and pushed a gray and black patched wild furred tom into the cage. And shut the hatch just as the tom meant to escape.

Yule watched the tom as he kept on trying to claw through the bars at the human.

"Let me out of here you filthy human!" he hollered.

"That's not going to get you out of here" the old tom stated. The wild tom stopped and looked over his shoulder at them, he hissed, "What would you know old one, I'm not staying in this hell hole!" he sneered.

Yule stepped around the old tom and walked over to the newcomer and smacked him with her paw, "You should never speak to your elders in such a way" she stated placing her paws on her hips.

The wild tom rubbed his cheek and looked at Yule and smirked, licking his paw he groomed the fur on his head back, "Well…well…they never told me on the streets there be pretty Queens like yourself in the Pound…names Jack, what's yours beautiful?"

Raising an eyebrow, she rolled her eyes and thought to herself, 'toms' shaking her head she sat back. "My name is Yule…I'm a Jellicle"

"A Jellicle? Well you're far away from home sweetheart"

"Yes I know…and please reframe from saying that word, you have no right to talk to me in such a way. I am not your sweetheart" she poked him hard in the chest.

Jack grinned and crossed his paws over his chest, "Get use to it sweetheart…. now why is a pretty Queen like yourself all wrapped up?" he asked motioning to her bandages.

"I was attacked by awful street cats" Yule hissed shaking her head, her tail waging behind her on the ground in anger at the thoughts of what happened back in the alley. "I was also attacked by my brother," she added sadly. Jack whistled, "Been through a lot I see…Poor Jellicle Queen" he patted her head making her smack his paw away from her.

The old tom stepped forth, "I take it you are a street cat?" he asked.

Jack held his head high, "Straight Born and True Street cat that I am"

The tom scuffed, "What is there to be proud about being a street cat you're nothing but filthy things that are lower them some Pollicle's"

Jack tensed, "I'd watch it old one I'm not respectful toward the old, a cats a cat no matter the age and if you tempt me I will take a few more years off your life. Not like you need them humans are always looking for the pretty young ones to take home. My best bet we'd be dead before we leave here. Though beautiful here might get out before we do" Jack said smirking at Yule.

Yule's eyes widened, "I…I can't be taken by humans…I have humans…my collar…it was just torn off…I can't go with other humans. I may not see my family or the other Jellicle's again" she started ranting on as she held her head in her paws. The old Queen walked over and wrapped her paws around Yule, "Now, there, there sweetie you'll be ok. I bet your family is out looking for you as we speak" she said trying to sooth the younger queen.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Don't fill her head with such nonsense. No cat would be dumb enough to break in here and break her out"

Yule looked down and muttered, "Then he doesn't know the Rum Tum Tugger" she laughed making the three look at her. She rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry its just you seriously have never met my brother…he puts a new name to the meaning of dumb" she said lowering her paw.

"Well then maybe he'll be dumb enough to break into here…before you're taken by humans that is" Jack said as he walked to the far corner of the cage and laid down with his back toward them.

Yule watched him, the looked down. Fear was running through her body, she feared that she would be taken home by other humans than hers she would never see her father, brothers and the other Jellicle's again.

"We won't let them have you" the old queen smiled patting Yule's paw.

Yule gave her a grateful smile, she nodded before going to the front of the cage and stared at all the other cages that housed many other cats. She could tell by their dirty fur and jagged claws that she was likely the only house cat there.

The Jellicle Queen remained there unmoving watching all the other cats and humans that would pass by the cage for a number of hours.

As night came again and there was still no sigh of her brothers or any other Jellicle. Her hope was slowly fading to be replaced with doubt, doubt that they would never come for her. Though she had no doubt that they could have been out looking for her, but they might not know where she is.

"You know sitting there won't make them come" Jack stated walking over and sat down beside her.

Sighing, she looked at him, "I know…its just…if my twin was still apart of the tribe…he would have found me by now…"

"Why's that?"

"He was my twin…we had a connection…even if he denied it"

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know…I can't seem to feel him anymore, he was banished for attacking a member of our tribe…but he did it to protect my feeling but no one listened and he's now gone…but he did come and save me from those cats…then…"she paused and put her paw to her cheek.

Jack looked at her cheek that was healing, "He gave you that?" he guessed.

Sighing, she nodded, "Yes…I didn't think he would…I guess maybe he blames me for his banishment, but that wouldn't explain why he saved me when he could have left me there to die" Yule explained looking down at her paws.

Jack rolled his eyed, "Some brother" he put his paw around her shoulder, "Now come on beautiful…tears do not suit a sexy queen like you" he grinned and leaned in to kiss her but soon found himself shoved to the ground. With Yule standing over him with her paws on her hips, "Not in my life did I ever think I'd meet another cat like Tugger. You, Jack, just proved me wrong. You are so much like my brother that it's scary"

Grinning the tom stood, "Well you are one sexy Queen"

"I'm flattered but I have a tom back home"

Jack's ears perked, "I see…what's this toms name?"

"His name is Mistoffelees…He's a handsome and smart tuxedo tom…I've been friends with him since I was just a young kitten and hope he will be the tom that approaches me during my coming of age dance at the Jellicle Ball"

"Hm I have heard of the Jellicle Ball…the street cats believe its stupid…"

"It's not stupid…it's wonderful…dancing, singing, the coming of age dance and then my father, Old Deuteronomy picks the lucky Jellicle to go to Heaviside layer" Yule explained with a smile.

Jack waved his paw and crossed his arms, "Ah dancing and singing is stupid it's so not a cat there"

"Well maybe not for a Jellicle…which you are not" Yule muttered.

"I'm grateful for that"

Yule glared at him and cuffed him on the ears. Stomping around him to the back of the cage and laid down beside the older Queen and closed her eyes huffing.

Jack grumbled and covered his ears with his paws, "Damn sexy queens and their inability to take a joke"

Next minute a piece of food was thrown at his head from an angry Jellicle Queen. "I heard that" she scuffed. The wild furred tom laughed rubbing his head and closed his eyes to get his own bit of sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

AN: I thank those who have reviewed so far. And those who are reading please review.

* * *

Hours they had searched, with no sign of the creamy red Jellicle Queen. The search party had grown from the toms to the Queens helping them search as well. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer searched London from the rooftops while the rest searched from the ground.

Munkustrap sighed as he walked into his humans' home. He was tired from the constant searching. He hadn't gotten a single bit of sleep wink of sleep since Yule had gone missing. It took both Tugger and Demeter to get him to go home and get some rest before he would help continue the search.

Sighing he laid down in his basket, and stared at his sisters empty one. He looked down at his paws where he was still carrying the torn collar. They checked almost every place they could think of…Munkustrap was about to resort to searching the pound for her. But she couldn't be foolish enough to be caught by humans without her collar on, or so he hoped.

And then there was some part of him deep down, that thought…maybe she was dead? And maybe who had attacked her and gotten rid of her body. But what bothered him was that he thought Macavity had somewhat been involved.

Shaking his head, he cleared his mind. No, Yule was still alive…she had to be…he hoped.

He had given the order for no Jellicle to tell Old Deuteronomy of his daughters' disappearance, not until they could be sure of what happened to Yule. He saw no point in worrying the old cat.

Sighing, he closed his eyes, letting his body slip off into some well-needed rest. Though his body was resting, his mind was still reeling with worry.

-

That worry soon grew as days passed. It was not ten days since Yule's disappearance and they still couldn't find her.

And now, the Jellicle Protector was pacing the tire in the junkyard. New had reached him that Old Deuteronomy was arriving to check on the Jellicle's. This was the reason why his worry had spiked further, now he had to tell his Father of what has happened. Something he didn't intend on doing.

"Munkustrap, my son, you must stop that pacing or you'll get dizzy" a kind voice chuckled.

Stopping, Munkustrap turned his attention to the Jellicle leader who was approaching him with Tugger by his side. Stepping down off the tire, Munku hide the collar he was holding behind his back as he stepped his father onto the tire.

Both brother's stood in front of their father. They then stared a sideway glance.

Old Deuteronomy looked at his two sons and then noticed one of his kittens was missing. "Where is Yule?" he asked, it wasn't normal for Yule not to come and see him when he was visiting the yard. Seeing the look the two toms shared he leaned in close to look at him. "Boys…is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Munkustrap sighed, "Actually Father…There is this one thing…. and it concerns Yule…well…. she's been missing for ten days now…" taking his paw out from behind his back he held it out to the old Jellicle Leader.

Old Deuteronomy gently took the collar into his paws.

"Alonzo, Admetus and Plato found it in an alley. They say the scent of street cats and Macavity's scent was there as well as the smell of Yule's blood. We searched everywhere for her…but one place…"

"The Pound" Old Deuteronomy cut him off.

"Yes…the Pound…Only we aren't sure how to get in and out without being caught by the humans" Munkustrap stated.

The Jellicle Leader spoke, "My dear son…you do have a way" he gave a mysterious smile.

Both toms looked at each other confused, they were trying to figure out what their father had said. Then it struck them…

"Mistoffelees!" they both shouted.

Old Deuteronomy nodded his head as both of his sons were cursing their stupidity. He laughed as both toms slapped enough other on the head and then took off in search of a certain magical tuxedo tom.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

* * *

Yule winced as the old Queen helped her take off the rest of her bandages. The Jellicle Queen herself was cleaning her fur grimacing at the taste of dirt that was in her fur that was really starting to cake her fur.

"You're still the cleanest here dear, if you keep licking like that you're going to locking all your fur right off you" the older Queen smiled patting the younger Queen on the head.

"Oh let her be you old nag, if she licks all her fur off it'll be her fault. Thus the price for always needing to be clean"

"Well I don't want my fur to end up like yours now do I, Jack?" Yule licked her paw and washed her ears.

Jack grinned, "Hey I think I'm a pretty good-looking tom here sweetheart…many queens love the wild look" he slicked back his ears. Yule rolled her eyes, "Yes but I'm not one of those Queens now am I?" she asked as she finished cleaning herself and stretched.

Shrugging, Jack stood and walked past whipping his tail across her face. Hissing, Yule swiped her claws at him but missed his tail by a mere inch. Scuffing she sat down with the old tom and Queen. Over the past ten days she would talk to them about the worries she felt about her family not coming for her and if she was sold to another human. She felt like when she was talking to them she was talking to the older Queens and Toms back at the junkyard and that at times put her at ease.

The hopes of being rescued was nearly gone, there was barely a sliver of hope left in her. She was sure that if they were looking they would have found her by now. She prayed to the great Everlasting Cat every night before she fell asleep that her brothers would come for her. She'd give everything to see them, oh Heaviside layer she even missed Tugger's flintiness to the other Queens and laughing at his antics and correcting him when he did something stupid.

Sighing, laid her head down on her paws, when she suddenly jumped when the door to the cat holding area was opened and it hit the wall. The cats in their cages went quiet. When…

"HUMANS!" the call was sounded.

Yule's eyes widened, she back to the back of the cage and curled up in the far corner. The old tom made his way over and laid himself down beside her to cover her from the human's eyes. This was a routine for two days now when the human would come in bringing new human family after family to check out the cats. They were making sure the young queen wasn't going to be taken. The Jellicle Queen was shaking as she listened to the heavy footsteps of the humans as they came closer to their cage. She lowered herself further down and flattened her ears against her head.

"We have a beautiful female in here that you're sure to like. She came to us about ten days ago off the streets she was hurt pretty bad but she is a beautiful little thing" a voice sounded as the door of the cage was opened, a human male peered into the cage and searched.

"I could have sworn…" he counted the cats in the cage. The old Queen was sitting in the other corner, Jack was hissing, and the old tom was quiet. He was about to close the cage door when he spotted a bit of red fur, "Ah here she is" he lifted the old tom aside and scooped Yule up.

With eyes as wide as two full moons, Yule struggled and hissed and yowled to be let go when she was taken out of the cage. She lifted her head and looked up at the faces of the old couple that she was presented too. Tears spiked her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

From inside the cage Jack watched the terrified Queen, he watched, as the cage door was swinging closed. Now was his time to escape it was perfect, and he was taking along a passenger for the ride, saluting at the older cats he laughed and ran before the door could lock shut he sprang and knocked it open. Leaping he reached out with his claws and caught the humans arm and dug them in deep.

All Yule heard was a cry of pain and hissing as she was suddenly dropped and fell to the floor landing on her paws laughing, "When you fall on your head, do you land on your feet?" she sang dodging just in time before her tail was flattened by the human.

Jumping down, Jack landed beside her, "Run!" he shouted grabbing her paw and bolted toward the door open.

The human shouted as he gave chase to them.

The two cats ran around avoiding all those who were trying to stop them. "Jack the window" Yule cried when she spotted an open window that was high above them. Looking up, Jack grinned, "Hold on" he said tossing her on his back. Yule gripped on tightly as she thought he was crazy, "Jack you can't make that" she said, "Only Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer would ever be able to make that leap" she said confusing the wild tom.

"Who…?"

"Tell you later"

Rolling his eyes, Jack pounded for the nearest chair that rocked back and forth and began to topple over. Gritting his teeth he made one final leap and with his claws caught onto the windowsill. Quickly climbing off his back, Yule grabbed his paws and pulled him up.

Jack looked back at the humans that were closing it. "We got to jump," he said as Yule peered out the window to the bushes below. "There's no time for hesitation" Jack shoved her out the window and jumped soon after her.

Down below, Yule hissed as she climbed out of the bushes with leaves and tiny twigs stuck in her fur. Jumping out beside her, Jack grinned, "Looking beautiful there twiggy" he teased.

Looking at him with a scornful look on her face she held her paw at his face, shaking it with anger she lowered it and soon the two scampered off before any of the humans would come out and get them. The two cats ran for five blocks and stopped in an alley, both laid down in a small cardboard box. "I need to get back to the junkyard," she panted catching her breath.

"Not right now you're not, there's no way we're getting there before nightfall" Jack stated peering outside the box and then looked down at the Jellicle Queen who laid beside him with her head on her paws. "The Junkyard is at least a few miles from here," he said sitting back.

Yule sighed and seemed deep in thought before her eyes brightened, she remembered the roads they took to the alley. They were close to the old theatre where Gus lived. Standing she left the box, "where are you going?" Jack asked following her and jumped in front of her.

"A Jellicle I know lives close. We can go there" a bright smile was on the Jellicle Queens face as she ran around him.

Blinking, the tom turned and ran after her, "Hey wait up!" he called.

--

"Are we ready?" Munkustrap asked. They had gathered a small group of cats but only 3 were going to be able to get transported inside. And those were Mistoffelees, Tugger, and Munkustrap himself.

The others were to stand by if something was to go wrong with the rescue. Demeter walked over to Munkustrap and held his paws, "Be careful," she whispered smiling at him. The Jellicle Protector nodded and kissed her forehead.

"The cost is clear from up here Gov'" Mungojerrie called from where he and Teazer were positioned on the roof of the building.

Nodding the silver striped turned to the magic tom. "All right Misto get us in there" he stated placing his paw on his shoulder and Tugger the other. Misto nodded, he closed his eyes and concentrated hard, it was already hard to have been taught to just transport himself, but now he was to transport two others in and three others out when they got Yule. Smiling under his closed eyes, the image of the creamy red queen flashed before him. Taking a deep breath he transported them inside.

The other Jellicle's sat back looking at the spot the three once were, Skimble placed his paw around Demeter's shoulders, "Best of luck Lads…" he whispered.

In the darkness, a thud was heard followed by an angry yowl, "Hey can you make sure we have a better landing next time Misto!" Tugger pulled himself out from the three-cat pile up on the tile floor. Dusting himself off and fixing his mane he looked around.

"Are we in?" Munkustrap asked as he stood and looked at all the cages that were lined up.

"Who are you?" a voice called from one of the cages, a white feline face was seen from one of the top cages followed by many other faces looking out from their own cages.

"My name is Munkustrap…we're here looking for a Queen" he called. Tugger stepped up beside his brother and gave a smug look as a bunch of the Queens in the cages swooned when they saw him. Sighing, the Jellicle Protector slapped his brother on the head when he was walking toward the cages, "This isn't the time to flirt we're here for Yule"

"Yule? Did you say Yule?" an old voice asked. The three Jellicle's looked up at a cage that was three up from the floor.

"Yes…is she with you?" Munkustrap asked looking at the old black tom. Sighing the tom shook his head, "No…she was though…you must be her brother Munkustrap she told us about you…she thought you'd never come for her"

"Where is she now if she's not with you?" Mistoffelees asked cutting off the silver tabby before he could even ask.

"She and another tom escaped about two hours ago"

'Another tom…' Misto stopped; noticing the look on the tuxedo toms face Munkustrap placed a paw on his shoulder. 

"Why did the two leave?" Munkustrap asked.

"Some humans had come to take Yule, Jack stopped them and they both ran and I see they hadn't come back so that means they had gotten outside the building" the old tom stated as he sighed. He looked at Mistoffelees, "A tuxedo tom…you must be the one she spoke highly of" he grinned when Misto smiled and nodded. "Yes I am him" he nodded.

Munkustrap placed his paw on his chin and thought, "If she's out…she'll try for the junkyard," he said. "Thank you good tom" he said and then looked around spotting Tugger was no longer beside him but was flirting with a group of queens in a cage and was scratching one under the grin as she swooned. "Tugger!"

Tugger groaned and looked over at him, "hey not my fault I can't resist beautiful queens"

Grabbing his brother by the arm, Munkustrap placed his paw on Misto's shoulder. "Take us out of here Misto…before Tugger makes more fans" he muttered the last part as Tugger was waving at the pleading queens who were asking him not to leave. Taking the queue to leave Misto transported them out.

The other cats outside ran to them when they spotted their return. It was Rumpleteazer who first noticed that there were still only three of them, "Where's Yule…wasn't she in there?" she asked. The others all stopped and they too spotted only three and among them was no sign of a queen with red fur.

"She was…but she escaped already" Munkustrap stated as he let go of Tugger. "But Tugger here made more fans inside there" he glared at his brother who smugly shrugged him off and wrapped his arm around Bombalurina. "The Rum Tum Tugger can't help it if Queens just love him" he laughed but keeled over when Bomba elbowed him in the stomach.

"How did she escape?" Demeter asked walking up to the silver tabby and stood beside him.

"She and another tom managed to get away when the tom attacked the humans that were trying to take Yule…our best guess is that Yule will be making a run for the junkyard" The Jellicle Protector said holding onto her paw.

"Then back to the junkyard then" Skimble said as the others nodded and began their walk back home. Each other the hope that the Jellicle Queen had indeed decided to head back there.

--

Yule sat outside the theatre with Jack sitting beside her. A wide smile was lighting up her features, she came here a couple of times as a kitten when she was able to leave the junkyard but only if she was with Skimble or Asparagus was she allowed. Walking around the side of the building to the stage door she slipped through the small cat door that was there, poking her head back out, "Oh come on Jack, turning chicken now are we?" she smirked.

Jack grinned, "Me chicken…never," he laughed walking in after her. Both of them walked through the quiet empty theatre. Yule looked around, she crept along, "Where is he…?" she whispered before she stopped and laughed.

There before her sleeping was the old theatre cat, Gus, smiling the Jellicle Queen walked over to him and sat down and with her paws shook him gently awake. "Gus…Gus?" she whispered.

The old theatre cat wrinkled his nose, and opened his eyes. It took a few moments before his vision adjusted and he stared up into the face of the Queen. "Who…?"

Yule pouted, "Gus it's me Yule" she said as she helped the old tom up. She took his shaking paws into hers and held them gently looking at him with a soft expression on her face.

"Yule…oh yes…beautiful Yule…but you're missing…Jellylorum told me so…" the old cat said. Yule nodded, "I was but I'm here now" she said as she looked at Jack. "All thanks to him…he helped me from the Pound"

Jack stepped forth and looked at the old theatre cat, Gus himself was looking at him. "A street cat…"

"Yes Gus" Yule said helping him lay back down, "Now can we stay in the theatre for the night?" she asked. She got no answer as the old cat had fallen back asleep, she laughed softly, "I take that as a yes" she said as she laid down beside Gus and Jack beside her.

"You are far too nice?" Jack said.

Smiling, Yule shrugged, "Gus is a great cat he tells amazing stories to the kittens" she said looking at the sleeping tom before she laid her own head down. Happy thoughts of seeing her family filled her head as she fell asleep awaiting the coming of morning.

--

Back at the junkyard each Jellicle was disappointed when they saw that Yule had yet to return. But Old Deuteronomy who had come had said that she may have stopped and rested some place for the night before coming home and not to fret. With that the Jellicle's all retired for the night.

--

The following morning, Skimble and Asparagus were bringing Pouncival and Victoria to the theatre. Both were giving their mates time to rest, the two queens were due any day now and were both tired and moody from their other young ones.

As they were talking, Pouncival was up ahead running around in circles. Victoria with her head held high was walking along side her father. Skimble stopped when he smelled something in the air; it was a familiar scent, that he couldn't place his paw on.

"YULE!?"

All three looked at each other, that was Pouncival's voice, and who's name did he called…Skimble wasted no time as he ran through the cat door and into the theatre the other two close behind him. What he came upon was a laughing Yule who was lying on her back holding a crying Pouncival who was babbling about how he missed her.

Jack was sitting not that far away watching the two on the floor.

Sitting herself up, Yule stood with the kitten in her arms, she turned and tears sprung from her eyes. "Skimbleshanks" she placed the kitten down and ran into the open arms of the Railroad cat, which hugged her close. He had helped raise her since birth and even if she wasn't his real daughter or blood but he still thought of her as family.

The Jellicle queen cried in his arms hugging him tightly, "Oh Skimble I thought I'd never see any of you…I thought some humans would take me away and I'd never come back to the junkyard"

"Sh Lassie its ok now…. we all thought we lost you too…we spent days searching…we even checked the pound after we got Misto to be able to transport your brothers inside…but you were already gone" Skimble said holding her at arms length.

Yule smiled, "So you were searching for me I knew it…and if I only stayed in the pound I would be home by now" she glared at Jack.

"Hey it was either escape then or let the humans take you" Jack crossed his arms.

Sighing, she nodded and soon both Asparagus and Victoria hugged her. And then Pouncival wrapped his arms around her legs. She sat down with the young kittens and told them all about what happened to her and how Jack has saved her as Skimble and Asparagus spoke with Gus.

An hour passed and Skimble walked over, "Are you ready to go home Yule…your father and them are all their they think you're going to come back to the junkyard on your own but now you come with us" he said as Yule picked up a snoozing Pouncival. She smiled brightly. "Yes I can't wait to go home…" she looked at Jack.

"Umm…"

Jack smirked, "Go home sweetheart…we'll see each other again…maybe I'll drop by your place these days" he said winking. "Maybe the Jellicle Ball just to see you dance"

Yule smiled, "Thank you Jack" she said before she was led away by the others. Skimble stopped and told them to go on ahead that he would follow; walking over to Jack he shook his paw. "Thank you Lad…Yule is like a daughter to me. She has lived with me and my mate since she was born…we've all been worried we thought she had died when we heard she was attacked…" Skimble sighed and let go of Jack's paw.

Jack nodded, "Don't worry…she's a beautiful Queen…she was worth helping" he said before leaving without a second glance or word to the tom.

Turning, Skimble hurried to catch up with the others.

Once they returned to the junkyard, Victoria and a now awake Pouncival bust through the yard. "YULE'S HOME!" they shouted as they danced around. Munkustrap, who was talking to his father on the tire, suddenly froze before he jumped off and ran toward the cries. Many of the other cats all hurried as well.

Seeing his sister, he scooped her up and spun around with her and then placed her back down as all the others welcomed her home. Squealing with excitement she pushed through the crowd and tackled her favorite tom to the ground hugging him tight. Misto blushed and hugged her back, "Welcome home Yule" he whispered.

Yule stood and pulled him up. She hugged him, "That's not the welcome I want," she said as she gave him a kiss. Misto's eyes widened before he gladly returned it with the kittens giggling and pointing at them until they broke apart. "Come Yule…you must tell us all about what had happened" Munkustrap stated as he led his sister to the tire where their father awaited them and for her to explain everything.

* * *

AN: Wow my longest chapter yet. Please, please review. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

AH: this is the last chapter of part 1 of Red Twins. I've decided to make it into part sections so that it doesn't get too long to go through.

I hope all those who have been reading continue to read and read and review when I start part two.

Jellicle Yule

* * *

Night had come, and Yule was sitting on the tire next to Old Deuteronomy. Both were looking at the stars. "Tell me what is on your mind my daughter?" the Jellicle leader asked gazing at his only daughter softly.

Yule sighed, "I was thinking of Macavity…I want to know why he attacked me…why he wanted me away from him…he never really meant to hurt me…"

"Like when you were young and that time he stayed by your side because he felt sorry for hurting you?"

Yule looked at her father, "How did you…?"

Old Deuteronomy chuckled, "My dear I may be old…but I am not a fool…I could tell he felt sorry…maybe he just didn't want you to see how much he has changed. You are his twin…others he can take if they judge him but you Yule are his twin" he spoke softly placing his paw on her head and stroked her fur.

Yule purred and sighed, "Yes Father…I guess you're right…you're always right" she said giving him a hug. The Jellicle leader returned the hug, "You are so much like your mother," he whispered. Smiling, Yule pulled back, "Really?"

The old tom nodded and laid down, "Yes she was very high spirited, much like you, she was great with the Queens and making friends and she was wonderful with the kittens here" he explained.

Yule lay down and placed her head on her paws, "I wish I could have met her" she whispered sadly. She thought that maybe if they both had a mother Macavity wouldn't have turned out like he had.

"I know…but she's in Heaviside layer now…and one day…you'll meet her" he said kissing her forehead.

"Why did she die?"

"I guess…she thought her mission of life is over…she gave birth to you and Macavity and that must have been her life's mission and when you two were born…it was over and finished" he said softly as she scooted next to him and buried her face in his fur like she did when she was young.

"I guess you're right again…I can't wait to see her in Heaviside layer to get to know her" she whispered as she yawned and closed her eyes thinking of her life in the junkyard.

Old Deuteronomy watched his daughter as she fell asleep, he sighed as he remembered what the Dark Twins had spoken around Yule's future. It was hard to understand…but even so bright…also seemed so dark. Looking at her, he patted her head, "You will see her soon my dear…" he whispered turning his eyes up to the sky.


End file.
